


It's only two more

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [23]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Childhood Trauma, Cloud and Leon said these are our kids now, Found Family, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Ventus and Vanitas are terrified, Welcome Home, don't mess with the cubs, new home, troubled children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud and Leon loved their family. They'd come a long way and cherished every moment. With three kids already they never really planned to adopt more, but plans change when children need you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> You might have noticed that last few parts in this series have been a little short. That's partly because i like short, cute fluff and partly because i've slowly been working on this monster.  
Strifehart love conquers.

“Give a yell if you need me.” Cloud called, but this class was mostly intermediate in skill and didn’t need him constantly hovering over them. When his phone rang he wandered over to the front desk, thinking for the hundredth time how he needed to hire a new receptionist. Doing all the desk work himself along with the classes as starting to get to him.

Opening up the new studio had been hugely successful considered most of his students followed him to the new location but he was still setting up new classes and being the boss was mind numbing. More than once he thought about begging Cid to handle that shit for him. Classes were still mostly taught by Tifa and himself but Vincent's class was starting soon and in another month Zack would be back and taking on his part time classes too. 

“What’s up?” He answered finally, flipping through his own papers. He was sure one of these guys owed him some fees. 

“There’s my sweet Strifehart.” 

“Uh oh.” Cloud said, straightening the second he heard Shera’s voice. “Am i going to go home to my husband lurking with news to spring on me?” 

Shera laughed softly, “No. At least nothing from me, but i did want to talk to you seriously. Do you have a minute?” 

“Sure. About what?” Cloud asked. “My kids are seven and eight. Anyone who thinks they can take them away clearly hasn’t prepared themselves or the combined war the Strifeharts, Highwinds and Loires would give them.”

“No one would dare,” Shera said, sounding amused. “But i did have a very serious subject to talk to you about. I called you before Leon because, well, Leon would say yes before thinking this out and it needs to be thought out.” 

“This is true,” Cloud said slowly, “And if you’re calling me to talk business then it’s about kids and you know we’re not looking to adopt more. We have anywhere from three to five as it is.” 

“I know that. I really never intended to sign you up for more children every time i have a tough case but this one has developed interesting circumstances. I wanted to at least give you a chance.” Shera explained, sounding every bit as professional as he knew her to be. At this moment she wasn’t just Shera his friend, but Shera from child services. 

“Alright. Shoot.” 

“Twins.” 

“Yikes.” 

“They just turned ten.” 

“Double yikes.” 

“Boys.” 

“Aren’t they always?” 

“Cloud.” 

“Sorry, i’m listening.” 

Shera sighed. “These boys are troubled. Their home was abusive and dangerous. They are angry, desperate, and scared.” 

“There’s a trifecta of chaos.” Cloud muttered. 

“Their mother just killed their father and then herself. The boys were home when it happened. One of them called police after the fact.” 

“Good Gaia…” Cloud breathed out slowly. Leon would have said yes in an instant after hearing all that. His heart was soft for strays, softer still for those who had been hurt as a child like they had been. 

“It’s at this point i would be calling their closest kin to see if that was a suitable home.” 

“I take it there isn’t one?” 

“They have an uncle who has been arrested several times for possession and assault. Not an ideal place to send children.” 

Cloud nodded once, eyes drifting over his class but he wasn’t really seeing anything. “Yeah…” 

“The next kin on their list took some doing, and i only found it because i happened to recall the name.” 

“Yeah?” 

“It was Sora and Roxy’s mother. She was their aunt. Sora and Roxas are their cousins and their only other relation.” 

Cloud cursed quietly and rubbed the sudden pain from his eyes. “Fuck…” 

“Apparently, before the car accident, she and her husband had petitioned for custody of them. The accident happened before the hearing. I found the old file and everything.” 

Cloud could hardly imagine some young couple taking on two sets of twins but he’d never questioned the fact that they must have been good people. “So you’re calling me…” 

“Yes. As Sora and Roxas’ father, or one of them, you could petition for custody.” Shera explained. “But they are frightened, angry kids who have seen far more than they should have for someone their age.”

“What a fucking mess.” Cloud muttered “Shera, i can’t give you an answer without talking to Squall. A seriously long talk. I’m all for trying to help angry, hurt boys but i’m not putting the other three in harm's way either.” 

“Oh, i know that. That’s why i didn’t want an immediate yes.” 

Cloud had been an orphan. He had been angry and did all kinds of things he regretted now all while trying to raise his younger brother. Between him and Squall, there wasn’t much they hadn’t done but that didn’t exactly make them qualified for this. 

“What will happen to them otherwise?” 

Shera sighed. “You know the answer to that. They’ll enter the foster care system. Maybe a group home. They might stay together or they might be separated. It also may take some doing to get them the help they need talking to the right person." 

“I need to talk to Squall,” Cloud sighed. 

“Please don’t feel like i’m cornering you. You are not obligated to take this on.” Shera said, speaking softly. “I just couldn’t pretend you weren’t an option. The twins deserve to know at some point. They really are the spitting image of Sora and Roxas.” 

“What are their names?” 

“Ventus and Vanitas.” 

Cloud sighed again. “How long do i have to think about this?” 

“A few days. Right now they’ve already been placed in a temporary home. One that keeps an eye on kids before they’re placed elsewhere. You have until next week.” 

“I’ll call you back with an answer, one way or another.” 

“Thank you Cloud. No pressure, really. I just know what a softie Leon is deep down and this needs real consideration.” 

“I know. Thank you Shera. I’ll call you in a few days.” 

“Goodbye Cloud.” 

They hung up and Cloud stared at his phone. He had a class to monitor and paperwork to catch up on. He had work to do right in front of him but all he could think about was the night he shoved as many of his belongings as he could into a backpack and then getting his little brother to climb onto his back to hold him more easily. He’d wrapped two thin blankets around them because the comforter had been to bulky and had escaped his house before child services could take them. 

They’d spent the first night in the woods and the second night in an alleyway in town. The third night had been in a garage that had been left open where they stole food. All these years later and he remembered his every move. It had been two weeks before they stowed away on an airship that later became their permanent home. He’d only been twelve but he didn’t want that for these boys. 

He told himself over and over again that they foster care system was much better now then it had been twenty years ago. It had always been better in Radiant Garden over Balamb Garden. It didn’t have to sound so ominous, but these two little boys had already apparently seen their share of violence. 

Now they got to come face to face with the glorious feeling of no one wanting them… 

~

Three days later he was still wrestling silently with the information. It was a huge choice and one he couldn’t make alone but he needed to have his own feelings on it straightened out before he brought it to the table. Unfortunately with his mind so occupied he forgot about one thing, the fact that his husband could read him like a book. 

He avoided it as long as he could but he slept with the man. 

“C’mere.” Leon muttered, an arm wrapped around Clouds side. He dragged him closer until they were touching and he manhandled Cloud until they were chest to chest. “Talk.” 

“Kind of time for sleep.” 

“Cloud,” Leon said firmly as if he was talking to one of the kids. “Normally when i let you brood you get over it after a day or so. You either let it go or you talk about it. It’s starting to get ridiculous this time. What’s your problem?” 

Cloud sighed and rolled over onto his back. “Just give me more time.” 

“To?” 

“Think about things.” 

Leon was quiet for a moment, “What kind of things? You’re not actually getting that divorce i occasionally threaten.” 

“Mm,” Cloud’s chest tightened. “Of course not, idiot. I’d never sign the papers.” 

“Good,” Leon leaned closer and brushed a light kiss against Cloud’s cheek. “But something’s bothering you. Since when have you not been able to share with me?” 

“It’s only been a couple days.” Cloud mumbled. “Not like i’m sneaking off and getting into trouble.” 

“No, you announce when you’re going to sneak off to get into trouble” Leon agreed. He pushed up onto his elbow to look down at Cloud. “This isn’t like you. Talk to me, babe. What has you so agitated? I do something?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Cloud reached up to cup the back of Leon’s head and pulled him down for a light kiss. “I just… i’ve always been bad at feelings.” 

“You’ve gotten better. What’s wrong?” 

Cloud huffed, it was sooner than he wanted but Leon could out match him in being stubborn when he wanted to. “Shera called me the other day.” 

“Called you?” Leon repeated, sounding mildly confused but he nodded for Cloud to continue. When they’d begun the process of adopting Riku, Leon had mostly dealt with the calls and paperwork. He’d been researching things long before he’d even told Cloud about it. Things with the twins had gone a little differently from the very start. 

That said, they were friends so it wasn’t completely unheard of for them to be in contact with her.

“Yeah. She wanted to talk to me about a set of twins.” Cloud muttered. 

Leon’s face scrunched up but there was a tiny smile there too. “I thought we said we were done with kids. We have three. Lea and Kairi are here all the time too. I thought you were supposed to be the level headed one and tell her no.” 

Cloud nodded. That was him most of the time. For all he adored his children and loved them deeply, it was Leon’s mushy heart that opened the door for kids in the first place. 

“Cloud? Rain Cloud you actually look upset.” Leon muttered, reaching out to slide his fingers into his hair as an attempt to soothe him. “What’s wrong?” 

“There’s more to it,” Cloud muttered, finally breaking down and telling him the details of Shera’s phone call. 

Ventus and Vanitas. 

Leon had laid down again, his head resting on Cloud’s shoulder. “Fuck…” 

“Yeah.” Cloud muttered. “That’s where i am. We were those kids. Hurt, alone, afraid, and stepped on. We both got into fights and had a problem connecting to others. It sounds so stressful and seeing their parents dead, i can’t imagine. They’re going to need therapy at the very least.” 

“Which we also would not have taken well. I would have seen it as a punishment as a kid,” Leon sighed. 

“Yes. The amount of violence they’ve supposedly been exposed to has probably had its effects. I’m worried that Riku and the twins could get hurt if one of them lashes out.” Cloud muttered. 

Leon nodded once. “It’s a lot to consider. Even more to take on. Seems like you’ve made up your mind about it.” 

“Sometimes i think so, but…” Cloud said, focusing on Leon drawing little patterns against his chest with his fingers. “But i just want to hug them and tell them it’ll be okay now. To be able to promise them that they won’t be hurt anymore. Cid and Vincent put up with a lot of my shit and there were times i resented them but even at my most dramatic i never wanted to be taken from them.”

Cloud moved just enough to cling to Leon. “When i’d been particularly horrible and the airship would land for supplies or whatever, i would hide so they couldn’t kick me off.” 

Leon made a noise that was all sympathy and he started pressing kisses to whatever part of his skin he could reach. “So mind not made up?” 

“Not even a little.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“Because your heart is soft and warm when it comes to children. Warmer still when it comes to children who have been hurt. You’re instinct is to say yes and take care of them and love them.” Cloud muttered. “Which is sweet and i love you for it, but we need more. It’s not going to be like adopting Roxas and Sora. They were so tiny, they don’t remember their birth parents. It won’t even be like Riku, he may have had his problems but he’s mostly grown out of them or grown to handle them. He has instincts to avoid danger but he doesn’t remember why he has them.” 

“That’s true…” Leon muttered. “Vanitas and Ventus will need more than just a hug and an ‘i love you’. No matter how well meaning.” 

Cloud grunted his agreement. “I thought maybe a trial period. See how they adjust after a few months. I mean, should we decide to take them on, but fuck that would have pissed me off as a kid. Like a home would only want me until the warranty wore off.” 

Leon winced and went back to tracing pictures on Cloud’s skin. “Definitely. We could always hope that that aren’t so much like us.” 

“Wishful thinking.” 

“I know.” 

Cloud sighed, “I don’t know what to do. Not doing anything feels so heartless. I’m just not as attached yet. It was different with Sora and Roxas. They were in our house and too little to know what was happening.” 

“I was an older kid that got passed over for adoption again and again.” Leon muttered. “That’s a whole new kind of hurt.” 

“I love you,” Cloud said, hugging Leon tightly. “Love you so much.” 

Leon hummed quietly and managed to smile. “I’m fine, Cloud. But thank you. I love you too. You’re the last person i could have blamed for my shitty childhood.” When Cloud’s grip he didn’t lighten, Leon chuckled. “Are you projecting? Seeing these two kids and seeing me?” 

Cloud didn’t answer, just held on. 

“Rain Cloud.” Leon said fondly, holding Cloud’s head against his neck. “I turned out fine, didn’t i?” 

“But will they?” 

Leon kissed Cloud’s hair. “Maybe we should start slow. Arrange to meet them before we make any big decisions.” 

“We both know what will happen if we meet them.” Cloud muttered. They’d decide on sight whether or not the kids would be theirs. 

“Yeah. I know.” 

~

Two days later they sat in a Shera’s office while their other boys were at school. They’d both rearranged their schedules to meet with her and like usual, hadn’t told any of their friends or family about the potential new additions. 

Why break tradition now?

“You’re sure about this?” Shera asked. 

“It’s just a meeting,” Leon nodded. 

Shera didn’t look convinced, she knew the pair of them well. “I know. Are you sure?” 

“I don’t know what we’ll decide on,” Cloud said honestly. “But we’d both regret it if we didn’t even take the time to meet them.” 

“I understand. The boys have arrived and they hadn’t spoken a word all week. Their guardian is pretty sure they speak to each other but wasn’t able to ever catch them at it.” 

“Catch them at it?” Leon repeated slowly. 

Cloud reached out and rubbed Leon’s arm. “We’re ready when you are.” 

Shera offered them a small smile. “I can only say i hope this works out. You two might be older but you’re exactly the same. Cloud’s still in all black and Leon’s still in his leather jacket. Both totally gone on each other.” She stood up and rounded her desk. “This way.” She led them from her office and down the hall to a cozy looking room that had a low table against one wall covered in toys and games and soft stuffed animals. Above it was a tv and a shelf was off to the side that was filled with movies. 

There were three small couches in the room and on one of them sat the twins. They really were bigger versions of Sora and Roxas. The only real difference was that the bigger Sora had darker hair, nearly black. 

They were holding hands and staring at the carpet, ignoring anything in the room that might have been of interest to a couple of ten year-olds. The arm of the blond twin was in a brace and there were still fading bruises on the face of the darker twin. 

The fact that they were so beaten up was a fact that Shera and neglected to mention, but she no doubt knew how badly the Strifeharts would have reacted. 

“Hello boys.” Shera greeted quietly. “It doesn’t look like either of you have moved since i brought you in here. You know you're allowed to play with these things?” 

Neither boy answered, but why would they. 

“The couple i told you about is here.” She continued. “Mr. and Professor Strifehart are happy to meet you, but nothing is going to be decided today so you don't have to worry.” 

Still no response.

“Well,” Shera turned back towards them. “There’s a buzzer on the door if you need something. I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.” 

“We got it,” Cloud nodded, taking Leon’s hand and leading him to the opposite couch. “Thanks.” 

Shera nodded and left and it wasn’t until the door shut again that Leon finally huffed. “Catch them at it,” He repeated, “They’re children not criminals. They are so lucky they never dealt with me as a kid.” 

Cloud laughed, and bumped his shoulder against Leons. “I hear you. Try to remember we’re adults.” 

Leon sighed and nodded, looking at the twins. “My name is Leon. My husband’s name is Cloud. We know your names but i admit, i don’t know which of you is which.” 

They didn’t answer, neither had even looked up. 

“They didn’t tell us you’d been hurt, have you gotten to see a doctor?” Cloud asked, not surprised he was met with silence. “I was nearly fourteen before they got me to a doctor.” 

Leon snorted, “What, where you hiding in the airship?” 

“I was small enough i could hide around the machinery.” Cloud grinned. “I got to be pretty good at it.” 

“Cid cared though. That was nice to have. They didn’t often care at the orphanage i was at. You had to be really banged up before they did anything about it.” 

They spoke to each other and even seemed to keep their attention on the other, but they watched the boys through their peripheral vision. The twins had both raised their gazes, watching them carry on from under their hair.

Leon smiled at Cloud, this whole thing feeling so familiar. It wasn’t so different from how they’d first connected to Riku. It was nostalgic. 

“Yes, we were orphans as well.” Cloud commented. “It sucked then too.” 

The darker haired twin looked up just slightly, his brows furrowed. 

Leon’s lips tipped into a smile. “You didn’t have to say it. We’re really good at reading silences.” 

“We were also in similar positions. Having someone talk about me instead of to me still pisses me off.” Cloud muttered. 

“Having strangers suddenly in charge of everything. Where you go. When you get to eat.” Leon grumbled. “Rubs me the wrong way. All i wanted was to be left alone.” 

“Did they hit you?” The blond twin asked quietly, squeezing his brothers hand. He’d finally looked up enough that they could see the same bright blue eyes that matched Clouds. 

“Not me, not really.” Cloud said softly, shifting his attention to Leon. 

“I was,” Leon nodded. “I was hit a lot.” 

The second twin looked up now, both of them looking at Leon. 

“I was in that place for years.” 

“Someone ship you off to a new home?” The dark haired twin asked, sounding more cynical. 

Leon shook his head. “No. I was never adopted. No one wanted me.” 

“I did,” Cloud muttered. 

Leon smiled, leaning forward to catch Cloud in a kiss. “You were the first one.” 

“You said husband. Before.” The blond muttered. “You’re married?” 

Cloud nodded and smiled. “Yes. Are you Ventus or Vanitas.” 

“Ventus,” The blond mumbled. 

“What do you want?” Vanitas snapped abruptly. “Why are you here? That lady said you might adopt us but the first lady said we’d just get passed around. Like we don’t know what that means.” 

Leon sighed, hoping that didn’t have the double meaning he feared it did. “Sounds like there are many people around here telling you what’s going to happen. Did any of them happen to mention that you have a say in this?” 

They didn’t answer, just looked between Cloud and Leon and then back at each other. 

“We wanted to meet you.” Cloud said, sharing a look with Leon of his own before turning back to the twins. “And we would like to invite the two of you to come live with us.” 

“But you have a choice too. We won’t make you. You don’t know us.” Leon said. “If you like, we could continue visiting you here before you decide. I’m sure we could work out something like that.” 

“Why?” Vanitas repeated, his voice low. Many would have mistaken the kid of being angry, but Leon saw desperation instead. He needed answers before he would decide anything.

“Because it feels like you belong with us.” Leon answered. “We’re almost family already.” 

“Almost?” Ventus blinked. 

“Family?” Vanitas sneered. “What good is that?” 

Cloud chuckled, definitely relating to the kid. It was almost disheartening how much of himself he saw. “Were you two ever told that you had cousins?” The blank look was answer enough. “They’re twins like you. When they were babies, they lost their parents in an accident and we adopted them. They’re seven now.”

He pulled out his phone and flipped to a picture of Sora and Roxas. He offered them to phone to look for themselves and Ventus nudged Vanitas to take it. It looked like he didn’t want to chance it with one arm wrapped up and the other refusing to let go of his twins hand. 

With a grunt that could have only been annoyed, Vanitas took the phone and brought it close enough for them to both look at. 

“They look like us.” Ventus whispered. “But smiling.” 

Vanitas grumbled again, staring at the picture with an alarming amount of envy that just made him look angry. 

“They’ve been with us since they were a year old and don’t remember a time before us. They are your family. It feels like you could belong with us too.” Leon said, watching them flip through pictures.

“That is the stupidest thing ever. Just because you took other babies doesn’t mean anything. We aren’t babies.” 

“No your not.” Cloud nodded. “Which i’m so grateful for. I don’t think i could do more babies. I’m so happy to be out of those diaper and potty training days. Someone to help me in the kitchen is cool too since someone else is useless in a kitchen.” 

“Okay, you knew i couldn’t cook when you married me so let it go already.” Leon’s smiled faintly, amused that Cloud seemed to go on a side tangent just to distract Vanitas from his own hostility. 

“Never,” Cloud said fondly. 

“There’s another boy.” Ventus commented, looking at the pictures still. “Who’s that?” 

“Our other son. We have three boys. Riku was also adopted.” Leon explained. “He was also quite young when he came to us.” 

“So why do you want us? We’re old.” Vanitas said and both had the sinking feeling that the boys had been hearing a lot of the foster system in the last several days. 

“You’re hardly looking into retirement.” Cloud muttered, suddenly shaking himself as if trying to get something off of him. “Oh Gaia, i sound like Cid! I am not that old!” 

Leon laughed, not having to force the sound for show when he genuinely found it hilarious. “It’s happening. Next thing you know you’ll be putting yourself to bed early and cussing out the younger pilots who get in your way.” 

“I’m dragging you down with me, Squall, i swear.” Cloud grinned. “I am not getting old by myself.” 

“You’re thirty-three Cloud. You aren’t old.” Leon laughed. 

“There’s another boy and girl…” Ventus added, looking distressed. “Are you like… collecting kids?” 

Vanitas’ gaze turned to steel and Ventus just looked disheartened by his own words. 

“The red heads? That’s Lea and Kairi. They’re just friends and classmates with our kids. We babysit them from time to time.” Cloud said softly. “Honestly, we didn’t think we’d have a chance to have more kids. You two are just, well, special.” 

“Special is another way to say problem.” Vanitas grumbled. 

“Only when assholes say it.” Leon muttered, getting elbowed in the ribs by Cloud for cussing in front of the kids. “Ow.” 

“I mean, you’re right though.” Cloud grinned. 

“There’s a lady.” Ventus said, still flipping through pictures. 

“Probably one of our friends. Tifa or Aerith.” Cloud said and it only then occurred to him that the boy was studying. The pictures on the phone would give him an idea of what the house was like, the kids, their friends, their lives. He was looking for something that he didn’t like. 

“Why?” Vanitas asked. 

“Why do we have friends?” Leon asked. “They don’t live with us or anything.” 

“Look,” Ventus muttered, nudging his brother. They both looked at the phone with a curious stare. 

“There’s nothing inappropriate on your phone right?” Leon muttered.

Cloud shook his head. “Different folder.” 

“Cloud.” Leon scowled when his husband just continued to smile at him. 

“What’s this?” Vanitas asked turning his phone around. 

It was a picture of Cloud’s bike, newly tuned up. “That’s my bike. It’s a motorcycle. The only relationship i’ve had longer then Squall.” 

Leon laughed. “I see where i rate.” 

“Love you.” 

Ventus looked between them. “How come you said your name is Leon but he calls you Squall.” 

“Because i can’t make him stop.” Leon lamented.

Cloud nodded. “Squall is his first name and he doesn’t care for it. So everyone calls him Leon. But i love his name so i use it and he can’t tell me not to because he married me.”

“You called me Squall long before we got married.”

“I’m special,” Cloud nodded. 

“And an asshole.” Leon said, getting elbows again but the twins laughed faintly. 

“You two are weird.” Vanitas said. “Adults aren’t supposed to be like you.” 

“What are they supposed to be like?” 

Vanitas shrugged, “Mean.” 

“Some are, unfortunately.” Leon said. “But not all of them.” 

Ventus nudged at his brother to hand the phone back. “What are their names? The twins that look like us?” 

“Sora and Roxas.” 

“Would you like to meet them” Leon asked. The older twins shared a long quiet look before Ventus gave a quick nod. 

“Well then,” Cloud said, squeezing Leon’s hand. “We’ll work it out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.

Their minds had been made in a snap. They wanted those boys and it was going to be a long drawn out process that was overly complicated and stupid but ultimately worth it. They broke the tradition of their adoptions by drawing Vincent, Cid, and Laguna into the fold. 

Vincent had quietly offered any possible assistance and Cid feigned exasperation. He’d asked what the hell they thought they were doing while making plans to welcome the boys in the same breathe. He was already working out how to properly insulate and remodel the attic that would be their bedroom. Gaia knew that would be ready long before they’d be able to bring Ventus and Vanitas home. 

Laguna had been both vocal and ecstatic, offering anything they might need at the drop of a pin. Keeping it a secret for now was killing him but he was thrilled. 

Their fathers were their back bones throughout the lengthy process and Vincent and Laguna were both ready to take legal matters into their own hands should that become necessary. It seemed the boys uncle was also petitioning for custody but the look of sheer terror that had crossed Ventus and Vanitas’ faces was all Cloud and Leon needed to see to decide they would fight tooth and nail for them. They continued to visit and talk to the older twins and while little progress was made, they were visits they looked forward too. 

It did however leave many questions at home. Riku, Sora and Roxas had all noticed the changes and saw their fathers overworked. If Cloud’s new studio and the move hadn’t been enough, the renovations to the house and busy evenings brought them closer to the edge. The kids watched anxiously until Leon decided it was time to explain to their boys what was going on around them. 

When they had the boys sit on the couch, all three were fidgeting and obviously afraid they were in trouble. 

“Everything is fine.” Cloud said, sitting on the floor in front of them. They were waiting for Leon to come in and take a seat before starting. 

“Are you sure?” Sora asked, sliding off the couch and into Cloud’s lap. “Daddy’s tired cause he’s been growly.” 

“You’ve been quiet. More quiet.” Riku mumbled, looking at Cloud. It was one of those moments where he was reminded just how much their children saw despite trying to hide it. 

“I know and i’m sorry. Daddy and i have been working on something.” 

“With the house?” Roxas asked. “Do we have to move again?” 

“No.” Cloud smiled faintly. “No we get to keep unpacking.” 

Leon walked in with a sigh. “We should be done unpacking by now and i’m sorry we’re not. A lot is going on.” He held a tray filled with hot chocolate and handed one to each boy. It wasn't a seasonal choice but the boys never snubbed hot chocolate. “That’s what we want to talk to you about.” 

“Papa said we didn’t do anything.” Roxas muttered, his feet curled up under him and his mug resting on a pillow. 

“No.” Leon said, sitting on the floor in front of them next to Cloud. “If everything goes they way your papa and i plan it too, we’re going to have a few more people living here.” 

“More people?” Sora blinked. “How many new people?” 

Cloud ruffled his hair. “Two.”

“Like Lea and Kairi?” Roxas asked. 

“Well yes, but Lea and Kairi are only here sometimes. They still have their mom.” Leon said, prompting Riku to be the first to connect the dots. 

“You’re adopting more babies.” 

“What?!” Roxas went wide eyes. 

“Really!?” Sora echoed. 

Cloud squeezed Sora close for a second. “Yes and no.” 

“We are trying to get custody of them, but they aren’t babies.” Leon explain. “They’re ten years old.” 

“Older.” Sora pouted. “So Roxas and i are still the youngest?” 

“I’m afraid so.” Cloud chuckled. He should have known that would be the issue. 

“Why though.” Riku blinked, his face blank. “I didn’t know you wanted more kids.” 

Roxas made a confused noise. “Yeah, you always say we’re a handful.” 

“Yes, and we still love you to death.” Leon smiled. “To be honest we weren’t planning on more children, but sometimes the right kids just come to fit into your life. These were special circumstances.” 

“Circumstances.” Riku repeated. “What does that mean?” 

“It means this situation is unique.” Leon said, sipping his own hot chocolate. “The twins we are trying to adopt are actually Sora and Roxy’s cousins.” 

“We have cousins?” Sora perked up. “I didn’t know that.” 

“We didn’t either.” Cloud said. “But they just lost their parents and it seems only right to us that they come here. How do you feel about that?” 

Sora looked up at Cloud, eyes huge but trusting. “I think it’s okay.” 

“Are cousins always twins?” Roxas asked. 

Leon smiled. “No. It must just run in your biological family. It makes it more common than the usual family.” 

Roxas nodded. “Oh. Okay. I mean at least this house is bigger.” 

“Oh! Is this why grandpop is fixing the attic?” Sora said. 

Cloud nodded. “Yes, you three already have your rooms and that includes plenty of space for when Lea and Kairi are here. The attic is being fixed up into a really nice bedroom for these new twins to share.” 

“What about our playroom?” Roxas pouted. 

Leon sighed. “That’s what the basement will be for, Little Bit. Grandpop is already working on figuring that out for us too. You boys will be able to play down there.” 

If that was their only concerned than things were going smoothly, but Leon was not oblivious to their oldest childs silence. 

“Riku?” 

Riku just shrugged. “It’s fine.” 

“Riku. No.” Leon said. “We’re not going to hold anything back. We need to know how you boys feel about this. It’s going to be a change.” 

Riku shrugged again, jaw clenched in that stubborn way. “It’s not like they won’t come just cause i don’t like it.” 

“Baby, i know you don’t like change.” Cloud said softly. “But i think if you give these boys a chance you’ll learn to like them and realize that all of the important things have stayed the same. We love you.” 

Riku didn’t answer, falling into the same stress silence he always did when overwhelmed. 

“Them coming isn’t a bad thing though?” Sora asked, in tuned with Riku’s anxiety and trying to lessen it in his own way. “Right? Big family’s are nice.” 

“That right.” Cloud agreed. 

Roxas was also paying attention to Riku in his own way, trying to decide if he wanted to agree with Riku just to be on the same side. “Do you really not want them here, Riku?” 

Riku shrugged, swallowing thickly and obviously hating all of the attention on him. 

“You know.” Leon said softly. “Riku, you hated Sora and Roxas when they first came.” 

Riku’s eyes widened and both twins squawked in protest. 

Cloud laughed, thinking back on the memory with ease. “Oh, you did. You wanted nothing to do with them. You kept telling them to leave and were jealous every time your daddy and i were holding one of them.” 

“Riku!” Sora pouted harder, making Riku almost panic. “Why didn’t you like us!?” 

“Because change is hard.” Leon answered for him. “In only a few days he adored you both. Told us the new babies had to stay. That their home was with us.”

“That’s better.” Roxas grumped. 

Riku had gone red as embarrassment set in but that hadn’t been Leon’s intention at all. “We’re a family, all of us. Can you give Ventus and Vanitas a chance like you did Sora and Roxas?” 

Riku’s throat was still tight but he nodded, looking a little less sour about the situation. 

“Ventus and Vanitas.” Sora repeated. “That’s a lot to remember.” 

“You have time. Want to see a picture? You and Roxas really look like them a lot.” Cloud said, pulling out his phone and scrolling to a picture he’d taken one day. He’d hoped that the boys would like seeing their own faces when they looked through the pictures on his phone. 

“Wow!” Sora gasped. “That one really looks like Roxy!” 

“Lemme see!” Roxas said, nearly dropping his mug on the coffee table and flinging himself at Cloud to take a look at the pictures with Sora. 

“Daddy…” Riku mumbled, taking all of Leon’s attention. “Did i really hate Sora and Roxas?” It was easy to see how badly bothered he was by it. 

Leon shifted and moved to sit beside him on the couch. “Hate is a strong word, baby. I think you were just scared. You were scared that Sora and Roxas would somehow replace you. That wasn’t the case, was it?” 

Riku shook his head and curled up against Leon. 

“You just need a little time,” Leon said softly. “Once you got to know them and saw that papa and i still loved you, you felt better about your new little brothers. Change is hard.” 

Riku nodded once. “I wouldn’t like to not have Sora and Roxas. So maybe i just don’t know yet that i like these new boys.” 

Leon bend down to kiss the top of Riku’s head. “That is a very good way to look at it, and you know you can always tell me and papa if something about this bothers you.” 

“Okay,” Riku said. “When do they get here?” 

“Hopefully in a few weeks.” Leon sighed. It wasn’t soon enough for him. 

~

Every case was different and required different methods. The time had finally come to introduce all of the children to each other. It had felt a little ridiculous, but they had to know how the children would interact. 

Ventus and Vanitas barely had any positive relationships with other kids. School had not been any kinder to them than their home life had been. Other children put them on edge and everyone’s safety needed to be taken into an account. 

Having the visit in their home felt too one sided. It wouldn’t do well to have Riku and the twins in a place of comfort and Ventus and Vanitas feeling like it was just another temporary space. It also would have killed Leon to have the boys in their home and have to watch them leave it. 

Special arrangements for their case had been made. Cloud and Leon brought their children to the aquarium where they would be meeting Shera with Ventus and Vanitas. It seemed like good neutral ground and there would be a lot of things to distract their attention from having to only focus on the new boys. 

Leon sat on a bench out front, taking in the sun while he waited. He was anxious to have everyone together and opted to be the one to wait for Shera. This was one of the days that would determine everything. Today could really result in finally bringing the boys home.

“Hey there, Leon.” Shera greeted. “Where is everyone?” 

“Inside. They were anxious to take a look around.” Leon said, relieved when Ventus and Vanitas peeked out from behind Shera. Their bruises had healed and Ventus’ arm was finally out of it’s brace. They looked better than that first afternoon they’d met, but Leon wanted to give them so much more. He wanted to see smiles. He wanted to feel they were comfortable. 

Ventus offered Leon a shy look and Vanitas was still trying to be angry. They’d long figured out that Vanitas was just putting on a tough front. If he looked mad than people were less likely to talk to him. People less willing to talk to him wouldn’t hurt him or his brother. 

“Ventus. Vanitas.” Leon greeted with a smile. “How are you? Have you two ever been to an aquarium before?” 

Vanitas snorted at the stupid question and Ventus shook his head. “No. We could never go on the school field trip.” He paused, sliding his twin a look before inching a little closer to Leon. “Are there sharks?” 

“Yes. I think there’s a whole tank of nothing but sharks.” Leon said and could tell by the way that Vanitas brightened for a split second that his brother has asked the question for him. 

Shera smiled. “Shall we?” 

Leon nodded, getting up and gesturing for them to follow him. “They promised to stay in the front exhibit. There will be plenty of other things to see too.” He held the door open and let the boys go in ahead of him followed by Shera. Watching their faces made this feel like the right place to spend the day. 

It was a sort of wonder that only children could have. It was only the aquarium lobby where smaller aquariums sat at the entrance but it was already exceeding their expectations. 

“They're nervous.” Shera whispered. “Didn’t say a word the entire way here.” 

“Any progress is good progress.” Leon shrugged. As far as he was concerned that involved Ventus speaking for his brother. 

They lingered at each tank, letting the boys take a good long look before heading to the back of the lobby and really get to the good stuff. 

“Let’s see if you two have a favorite fish by the time we leave today.” Leon commented. “There will be lots of options. Not just fish but i think there’s an avian room too.”

“Is an avian like a bird?” Ventus asked.

Leon smiled. “Exactly. There’s lots of things here besides just fish.” 

“That’s why places like this are used for field trips.” Shera offered. “There are so many different environments for animals. It’s a good place to learn things all at once.” 

“We’ll pick our favorites.” Leon said, “Doesn’t even have to be a fish.” 

“Okay.” Ventus said, taking his brothers hand. “Do you have a favorite?” 

“Hm,” Leon thought about it. “As a kid i liked dart frogs. I know they aren’t fish but i’ll be pretty disappointed if we don’t see any here today.” 

Ventus nodded. “What’s a dart frog?” 

“It’s a little blue frog with spots. If memory serves it’s from the rainforest. Let me know if you see them, kay?” 

“Kay.” Ventus echoed, getting a nod from Vanitas . 

“Daddy!” Leon had only a second to brace himself before Sora crashed into his hip. “There's a seahorse tank somewhere in here and this lady said that one of them had babies! We’ll get to see seahorse babies!” 

Leon chuckled, ruffling Sora’s hair. “We’re going to see everything, Sora. We won’t miss the seahorses.” 

Sora grinned up at him, “Good.” It finally dawned on him that Leon being inside meant their new guests had arrived. He detached himself from Leon and smiled at the older twins. Their nerves didn’t seem to bother him one bit. “Hi! I’m Sora!” He launched forward the way he usually did, Sora was always an affectionate kid and Leon held onto his shoulder. 

“We talked about this, bitsy. Personal space.” Leon said fondly. 

“Oh. Right .Sorry.” Sora grinned anyway and leaned towards Ventus. “You look like Roxy.” 

Shera laughed quietly, “Well since Ventus is older it might be fair to say Roxas looks like him.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Sora said. “It’s neat!” 

“Oh, um…” Ventus swallowed, squeezing Vanitas’ hand tighter. 

“You’re Ventus right?” Sora swirled around. “And Vanitas? Did i say it right? I practiced.” 

The older twins looked at Sora has if they’d never seen anything like him. Friendly. 

“Sora likes to talk.” Leon offered, sounding amused. 

Sora pouted up at him. “Hey, i’m not even talking a lot.” He paused again. “Hi Ms. Shera.” 

“Hello Sora.” She laughed. 

“Daddy did Sora tell you about the baby seahorses!?” Roxas appeared and Riku and Cloud were coming closer. He zeroed in on the older twins and seemed to distract himself much faster than Sora had. “Oh, hi. You’re here. Good. My names’s Roxas.” 

“Ventus…” Ventus muttered, looking unbearably shy. Vanitas had yet to say anything but he was observing the younger set of twins with blatant curiosity. 

Roxas smiled, “We can go to a new room now that you’re here. We wanna find the touch tank.” 

Ventus frowned. “Touch tank?” 

“Yeah!” Sora grinned, “It doesn’t have a lid, and you can reach in and pet starfish and stuff.” 

“Oh…” 

“Hey boys. Shera.” Cloud greeted, hand on Riku’s shoulder. “Glad you made it.” 

“Hey there Cloud. Hi Riku.” Shera said.

Riku didn’t answer, but his reactions to Shera always varied. He didn’t remember any more but for a long time he thought seeing Shera meant she would try to take Sora and Roxas away. The remnants of those old habits occasionally left him standoffish towards her. Instead he observed Ventus and Vanitas, seeing what most children couldn’t when looking at them. 

The older twins both offered Cloud a look. There was no smile but there was the same softness in their expressions that they’d shown Leon. Both refusing to get their hopes up. 

“Can we go to a new room now?” Sora asked impatiently. 

“Please?” Roxas added. 

“What are the rules when we’re out in a place like this?” Cloud asked, smiling down at all the pleading faces. 

“No running.” Sora sighed. 

“Watch where we’re going. No running into people.” Roxas looked equally put out. 

“Stay where you can see us. Where we can see you.” Riku muttered. 

Sora started swaying. “No going off with strangers.” 

“Good. Go on. We’re behind you.” Leon said, waving the boys off. Sora and Roxas took off into the next room filled with tropical fish without another word. 

Only Riku paused to look back at Ventus and Vanitas who seemed unsure whether or not they were included in Leon’s dismissal. “C’mon.” he jogged after the younger twins. 

“Mm..” Ventus glanced up at Leon, grip still tight against his brothers. 

“It’s okay.” Leon said softly. “The same rules apply to you too please. Stay where we can see you. Have a good time and pick out some favorite fish.” 

“Oh are we picking favorites?” Cloud grinned. “I already know where my favorites are.” 

“Let them pick their own.” Leon chuckled, playing along with Cloud. 

Cloud sighed, a touch dramatic as the older twins finally wandered off hand in hand. They’d barely stepped inside the next room before they each glanced back as if needed to double check what they were doing was okay. 

Leon waved them in and knew it would be a matter of seconds before Sora pounced on them again. The boy was hyperactive but he meant well. He’d make sure they had a good time or would definitely let his parents know if they weren’t. 

“How were they this morning?” Cloud asked, looking at Shera as the three adults followed along behind the kids at a slower pace. 

“Surprised. I don’t think they believed they’d get to come. I’d almost call them pessimistic but really it’s so much deeper than that. They’re scared.” Shera sighed. “They aren’t warming up to their foster family at all.” 

“It’s hard when they know it’s temporary.” Leon said. “It’s hard on any child but ones that have been abused…” 

Cloud hummed his agreement. “Rough. This is good though. We made them a promise and we kept it. The trust has to start somewhere.”

“I’m hoping i’m not just seeing what i want to see but they do seem to like the two of you.” Shera said. “They were in awe when they realized they got to come inside. Apparently at least one of them likes sharks.” 

“I caught that too.” Leon said, smiling faintly as he watched the boys get as close to the tanks as they could. Sora and Roxas continuously pointed out colorful fish and the other three would look as directed. 

It was a start. 

The kids drifted from room to room, absorbing all the colors and sounds offered. Riku started pointing out all the eels and the seahorse tank hadn’t disappointed them. Even Ventus and Vanitas looked thrilled to see the teeny tiny seahorses. 

A woman was speaking into a microphone so everyone in the room could hear her. It was crowded enough that Leon and Cloud moved closer to their boys and they even managed to spy Vanitas grabbing Roxas by the back of his shirt and yanking him closer to keep an older teen from accidentally bumping into him. 

“We’re like seahorses,” Riku commented after the brief presentation. 

“Really?” Cloud asked. “How’s that.” 

He looked up at Cloud with a soft smile that betrayed how honestly amused he was. “The daddies have the babies.” 

Shera’s laughter was instant but Cloud and Leon found they couldn't really argue with his logic. It did seem to catch Ventus’ attention though. He didn’t comment, but he observed Riku a little more in turn. 

“I like the seahorses best!” Sora grinned, settled on his favorite animal for the day. He continued to talk about them through the other exhibits. 

Roxas seemed to find all of his excitement in the sea turtles and Riku had practically been hypnotized by the tank filled with jellyfish. He stood there the longest watching them drift back and forth before finally moving to the next room. 

The sharks had done more than they knew. All five boys stared on in wonder and maybe a little fear but Vanitas brightened in ways they hadn’t seen before. Wide eyed and jaw slacked. It seemed to be everything he’d been hoping for and Ventus actually cracked a smile at his brothers happiness. 

Leon read the plaque on all the sharks in the room and Vanitas seemed to love every second of it. He probably didn’t even know he was learning. 

There was so much to see and they were able to move along together cohesively. The touch tank had been another crowd pleaser. There were all kinds of crayfish, sea cucumbers, and oysters to look at. Getting to stick their hands in water was just a bonus. 

Cloud made a showing of his own favorite animal for the day once they’d left the sea creatures behind. In a very dimly lit room, was a brand new habitat. Bats. Cloud made sure the boys stayed quiet as they looked on at the little creatures that hung upside down and preferred the dark room. 

Leon didn’t even think about it at first when Ventus took his hand. It wasn’t until the grip registered that he saw the older twins were torn between curiosity and fear.

“You know, i don’t much care for the dark.” Leon said, watching Ventus and Vanitas both look away. “And i think it’s important to never stay somewhere when something so easily fixed makes you uncomfortable. Would you two like to walk with me in the next room. I think i hear the birds.” 

Ventus looked up, biting his lip nervously. “Is that okay?” 

“Oh course it is. Cloud and Shera are with the others.” Leon smiled, leading the boys from the room. “We can get a sneak peek at the macaws.” 

“What’s a macaw?” Vanitas asked, his first full sentence of the day. 

“They are very big parrots.” Leon said, not bothered when Ventus pulled his hand away after they were back in the light. “They are very clever birds too. They can learn to mimic whistles and other noises.” 

The three of them wandered around the bird aviary while the waited for everyone to catch up. When he started whistling to the birds the boys followed along. It became a game of sorts that almost earned him smiles. 

“Squall, can i have a bat?” Cloud asked in a whiny tone that had the boys laughing as they approached. They were looking up at all the birds flying around in sheer delight. 

Leon snorted. “A baseball bat, sure.” 

“No, a real one.” Sora grinned. “A real one!” 

“A real baseball bat?” Leon repeated, doing his best to sound oblivious while his boys laughed. 

“What about a bird?” Roxas asked. “Can we have a bird?” 

Leon shrugged. “We have birds in the back yard.” 

“A real one daddy!” 

“They are real.” 

Cloud snorted, “Face it boys, your daddy always has an answer. Maybe we’ll swing a fish tank.” 

Riku bumped into Cloud. “What about a jelly tank? I liked the jellyfish.” 

“Huh, no idea. We’ll find out.” 

“Would have to be a big tank.” Shera commented. “Would you have space?” 

“Maybe.” Leon shrugged. “No one tell my dad.” 

“I’ll text him later.” Cloud teased. 

Shera snickered and gazed at each child. For all Ventus and Vanitas didn’t speak much, they did seem to be having a good time. The kids were eager and if they had the option the would have circled the entire place a dozen times. They were coming towards the end of the exhibits when they came to the amphibian room. It was just one more thrill for the boys. Really, they’d have to come more often.

“Squall.” Ventus said, pointing at his twin. “Vanitas found your frogs.” 

“Oh yeah?” Leon asked, moving to hover over Vanitas who stared at the little dart frogs. “You did, great job.” 

“I like them.” Ventus said, getting a nod of agreement from Vantias. 

“What are they?” Sora asked, shoving closer. 

“Oh, dart frogs.” Cloud said. “Cool. You’re daddy would like the poisonous frog.” 

Leon chuckled. “I do.”

All five boys took a long look before the younger twins got bored and moved onto to the next animal. 

Leon bent down just enough to speak softly to Ventus and Vanitas. “Thank you for finding them for me. I would have hated to miss seeing them.” 

Ventus almost smiled and Vanitas looked away but fidgeted more than usual. A nearby click had him glanced up at Shera who had taken a picture on her phone. He wanted to roll his eyes at her but he was sure she’d been taking them all afternoon and he wanted them… 

“Gift shop!” Roxas gasped. “Toys! Papa can we look?” 

“Can we!?” Sora echoed. 

Riku’s eyes were also large and pleading as he looked up Cloud. 

“You can look.” Cloud gestured. “Vanitas. Ventus. Come look too.” 

The older twins looked surprised and Leon didn’t want to imagine their experience inside stores. He remembered a few occasions as a child when he was in a store for one reason or another and he knew not to touch a single thing if he didn’t want to get the snot beaten out of him when he got back home. 

Ventus and Vanitas inched inside and looked at everything with interest. Fish were everywhere in one way or another and there were all kinds of toys and clothing promoting the aquarium. 

“Plushies!” Sora’s voice nearly echoed the store. He skipped closer to Vanitas almost immediately after and shoved one of them into his arms. “Here! There are sharks!” 

Vanitas’ eyes widened, staring down at the stuffed shark he now held in a near panic. He seemed to like it but was also terrified he’d get caught holding it. 

“Sora!” Riku called. “There’s a seahorse one!” 

Sora gasped and took off again.

“Could we not yell in the store please.” Cloud sighed and stood closer to the older twins. “Would you like the shark Vanitas?” 

“Mm…” He didn’t answer, but he slowly held the shark to his chest. 

“You can have it if you want.” Cloud said. “Why don’t all of you pick out a plush to remember the day.” 

“Really! Yay!” Sora reappeared, holding up a large seahorse over his head. “I want this one!” 

Cloud chuckled, tall enough to see the kids in the next aisle. “Okay. Great.” 

“No jelly’s.” Riku sighed. “Daddy what the whale with the horn?” 

“A narwhal.” Leon mused. “They use the horn to break up ice and stuff.” 

Riku blinked, picking it up. “Cool.” 

It was only a second later Roxas reappeared with a sea turtle clutched tight. 

“Ventus.” Cloud smiled down at him. “You get to pick one too.” 

“Oh, um, okay.” Ventus said moving towards the shelves lined with different animals. He looked overwhelmed, his eyes scanning the shelves over and over. 

“There are dolphins.” Riku said almost off hand. “You liked the dolphins, didn’t you?” 

Ventus nodded. “Where?” 

“Over here. Here you go.” Roxas said, grabbing one and offering it to Ventus. 

“Everyone has one?” Leon asked. “Good.” 

“Who’s the bat for, Cloud?” Shera asked, noting the stuffed flying fox he held. 

“For me, Shera. For me. Leon said i couldn’t have one. I have to find a loophole.” Cloud grinned. 

Leon chuckled, and herded his children towards the register so he could pay for their toys. He also wanted to get them out of the gift shop before they kept exploring and found the expensive things. 

“Why don’t we go get lunch. All of us.” Cloud said. 

“I think that sounds lovely.” Shera agreed. 

Ventus and Vanitas both nodded shyly and kept their eyes on their new toys as Leon took them to pay for them. 

“This place is fun. We should come again.” Sora commented. “Can we?” 

“Yes.” Leon said. How could he keep his kids away from some place educational? In only a few minutes they pushed out of the gift shop and Leon handed out each toy to the correct child. 

The day went well. The boys may not have interacted seamlessly and still kept to their comfortable groups but there had been no fighting and no awkwardness. They could learn to get along and live under the same roof. 

Soon they’d be able to bring them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, most of my stories/chapters have a line in it that i love above all others for one reason or another.   
Here, it has to be Ventus calling Leon 'Squall' because that's what Cloud calls him and it's what he hears the most.   
Second favorite goes to Riku. "The daddies have the babies."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts

“Lion…” 

“Let me pace Cloud.” 

Cloud smiled faintly, the whole scene was so familiar. It was like it was just yesterday opposed to seven years ago. The day Riku came home, Leon had been a wreck. He was so worried something would go wrong or that the house wasn’t ready for him. He’d spent the whole morning cleaning things that were already spotless just to give him something to do. 

Riku stumbling in and clinging to Leon had been the only thing to sooth him. 

Today would be a little different. Ventus and Vanitas were finally coming home. After weeks of trying to speed the process along they were able to bring the older set of twins home. Cloud didn’t expect there to be smiles and hugs this time. The most he was hoping for was relief. 

He knew Leon expected much of the same. After all the kids had lived through already they would just be happy if the boys _wanted_ to stay with them. It was a step in the right direction. 

Their other children were still at school, but with the end of the school year wrapping up it would only be a matter of time before they had a full house full time. It also gave them the summer to make sure Ventus and Vanitas were ready for school next fall. 

They’d planned it this way, for the twins to arrive while the others were at school. They hoped arriving to a calm atmosphere would be more inviting then being bombarded by well meaning, but annoying excitement from the other three. After their aquarium trip Roxas and Sora had decided they liked the older boys but Riku was still on the fence. They all needed time to adjust. 

“Everything is ready. Pops finished their room weeks ago. It has everything we could think of and dozens of things your dad sent. We got this.” Cloud said, trying to soothe his husband. 

“I know. I know.” Leon muttered. “Just… I was never adopted but after a while i never wanted to be. I didn’t want to go to some strangers home i wanted to be by myself. I was living with Irvine and Zell by sixteen and didn’t meet dad until i was seventeen. What if they don’t like it here?” 

“They’re only ten.” 

Leon snorted. “You were only twelve Cloud and you took to the streets with your four year old brother.” 

“True.” Cloud nodded. “My mom had also just died and i just wanted her back. I didn’t want a new mom. I didn’t want some new woman being Denzel’s mom. I didn’t want them taking him from me either. It felt very life or death for me at the time.” 

“See!” Leon sighed as if that proved some kind of point. 

“Lion,” Cloud tried to be reasonable. “We don’t know yet how the boys even feel about their parents. They’re far too aware that their mother just killed their father then herself. I hesitate to even ask them what they saw. It sounds traumatizing. Who the fuck knows what else went on in that house. They might have been looking for an out for a long time. Until i know otherwise i’m going to hope that they were just waiting to be apart of a more loving family. We can give them that.” 

Leon nodded stiffly. “Fucking can’t stand people like that. Don’t fucking have children if you aren’t going to love them.” 

“Easy Squall.” Cloud said, finally moving to his feet so he could wrap his arms around Leon. “We’re taking over now. We’re gonna do what we can. If we turned out okay then you know there’s hope for these two.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me pace.” Leon muttered but he melted into Cloud’s arms anyway. He let Cloud rock him back and forth like he was one of the kids and let out a soft sound. “You make shit better…”

“I’m just as freaked out as you are. We just have to remember that we’re the adults.” Cloud mumbled against his hair. “Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Leon pulled away and stood straighter. “I just worry we’ve forgotten something.” 

“I’m sure we have.” Cloud shrugged. “We figure it out. It’s going to be fine anyway. We just need to give them time to breathe.” 

A knock at the door had them tensing briefly before Leon put his game face on and went to answer it. Shera was there with Ventus and Vanitas both lingering behind her on the porch steps. Both held a plastic bag and Leon hated to think it’s all they had to put their belongings in. Hated to think all of their belongings could fit in such a small bag.

“I’ve never known you to knock.” Leon smiled faintly at Shera. “Aren’t you usually just walking in?” 

She beamed, “This is my first time at the new house. I thought i’d be polite.” 

“Well come have a look around then.” He smiled faintly, nodding her in. “Ventus. Vanitas. Want to come have a look around?” 

The boys hesitantly followed Shera in, looking around each cautiously. Ventus even offered Cloud a shy wave when he saw him leaning against the door frame to the living room. 

“It’s beautiful.” Shera said, having no trouble snooping. “Cid’s been talking about it. Grumbling around it really.” 

Cloud snorted. “You ask him to change a doorknob. Then get all the blame when he thinks of a dozen other projects by himself and does them.” 

“Sounds like him,” She laughed, wandering down the hall and into the kitchen. 

“Hey, nosy.” Cloud grinned and followed her. Neither really cared about Shera wandered around, but both Shera and Cloud were of like minds and didn’t want the boys to feel like they were being stared at. 

“You two can explore all you like. Do you want to put your things in your room for now?” Leon asked. 

Both nodded and Ventus continued looking around shyly. “The others aren’t here?” 

“They’re at school. They’ll be home in a little while. We wanted you two to get a feel for the house before those three decided they had to give you a tour.” Leon chuckled. He lead them upstairs pointing out rooms as he went. The twins room. The bathroom. Riku’s room. His own bedroom. Up the second set of stairs was where their bedroom was and Cid had outdone himself. It no longer looked anything like a dusty attic and was a fully equipped bedroom. There was a twin size bed on either side of the room and other sets of necessary furniture. 

There were a few sets of clothes in the dressers. Nothing mind-blowing but a set of pajamas for each of them and a few spare sets of clothes that would hold over until they took the boys shopping. 

Leon had been fretting over it. He didn’t want to fill it with too much and instead wanted the boys to fill it full of things they actually liked. At the same time Leon hadn’t wanted it to feel empty and sterile either. 

“This is your room.” Leon said softly, watching the boys eyes widen as they looked around every corner of the room. He didn’t know anything about the room they’d had before but this seemed to surprise them. 

“Don’t touch anything.” Vanitas whispered and Ventus nodded. 

Leon sighed and sat on the edge of one of the beds. “Boys, no. I don’t want you to feel that way. This room is for you. Okay? I know this place is new for you, but i hope you’ll find it nice here.” 

“What…” Ventus swallowed shakily. “Do we have to do for it?” 

Leon shut his eyes for a moment, pushing back the migraine that wanted to form. It wasn’t their fault they were raised by complete bastards. “It’s a bedroom, Ventus. As far as i’m concerned, everyone deserves a bedroom. You don’t have to do anything for it. It’s already yours.” 

He watched their shoulders sag and Vantias inched closer to the other bed and set his plastic bag on it. 

“If you have a question, it’s okay to ask. If you need something, ask. The boys do chores and they get an allowance for it at the end of the week. You can do that too.” 

“What kind?” Ventus asked, nervously moving closer to Leon to set down his own bag. He could see a stuffed dolphin peeking out of the top of it. 

“They keep their rooms clean and they help make dinner. Riku’s started taking the trash out when it’s not too heavy and all three of them keep the basement tidy. It’s turned into something of a play room. Basically they just clean up after themselves when they’re done playing.” He thought about it for another moment. “They also bring me their laundry baskets on days we’re washing clothes and they’ve started to put things away on their own. The twins are still working on it actually getting folded and Riku’s getting the hang of it too.”

“That doesn’t...sound hard.” Vanitas mumbled. 

“Nope. Just tedious as all chores are.” Leon smiled faintly. “They keep doing their chores and they get a little money each week to save for something they want to buy. Usually a toy but Riku bought himself a chocolate croissant one day at a cafe when i wasn’t looking.” 

“Okay. We can do that.” Ventus said but his voice was shaky. 

Leon hated how nervous they seemed, but nervous was understandable, nervous beat angry. “Oh,” He leaned forward to pick up a plastic packet off the bed side table to hand to Ventus. “You both have one of these. The boys thought you might like them.” 

“They’re stars?” Ventus asked, looking them over. Across the room Vanitas had found the second pack next to his bed. 

“They glow in the dark and you can stick them on the walls and ceiling. At night when you go to bed they’ll glow.” Leon said and watched the flicker of interest appear on both of their faces. 

Ventus fidgeted. “We can put them anywhere?” 

“Sure. Not directly on the light though, please.” Sora had tried that. “Anywhere else is fine. If you want, we can look at the boys rooms tonight and you can see what their rooms look like. That might help you decide where you want them.”

That got another affirmative nod from both of them. 

“Why don’t we unpack your things?” Leon suggested. “Over time i’m sure you both will gather more things to make the room feel more like it belongs to you.” 

“It’s a nice room like it is.” Ventus muttered, but he dumped his bag out onto the bed. There were a few sets of clothes and a few little chapter books. His dolphin was there and a few nicknacks that might have once passed for toys. There was also a bottle of water and an open packet of peanut butter crackers. Vanitas’ packing looked similar. 

When everything was spread out Ventus looked at Leon expectantly. “Is there a special spot everything goes?” 

Leon shook his head, wishing he knew what kind of rules they were used to. In the orphanage he’d grown up in everything. had. it’s. spot. 

He’d hated it. 

“Anywhere you decide to put them.” Leon said. “There’s a dresser for each of you. There’s a shelf you could put your books on if you want. The shark and dolphin can stay on your beds. Roxas about about twenty plushies on his bed.” 

They seemed to like the idea that the space was really theirs but when all was said and done, they really didn’t have much to put away between them. Still, even a few of their own things scattered around seemed to make them feel better. 

“It looks even better in here.” Cloud said from the top of the stairs. “You tell them we can move the furniture around a bit if they want?” 

“Not yet.”

“Move it?” Vanitas looked confused. 

Cloud grinned. “Yeah. In case you sleep here tonight and don’t quite like the feel of where the bed is. See, I grew up on this cramped airship so my bed was always against the wall and that was life.” He shrugged. “Then i met Squall and his bed is all out in the open so you can climb in on either side and it blew my mind. It took weeks for me to get used to but i liked it.” 

Leon chuckled. “Riku’s moved his furniture around three times in the last month looking for the best spot for everything. If you decide you want to, just let us know and we’ll help you move things. Cid will have a cow if we scuff up the floors.” 

“Oh whatever. He doesn’t live here.” Cloud snorted. 

Ventus sat on his bed beside Leon, far enough away that they weren’t touching. “Who’s Cid?” 

“Cid is my dad. Basically. He raised me after my mom died. Cid and Vincent. He owns a fleet of airships that do deliveries and stuff. I literally grew up in an airship instead of a house.”

“We’ve never seen a real airship. Like, when it wasn’t on tv.” Vanitas muttered. 

“Well you’ll get to ride in one eventually. Cloud has one.” Leon said.

“You _have_ one?” Vanitas’ eyes went huge. “Like a real one?” 

Cloud nodded. “Sure do. See Squall’s dad lives a few hours away in Balamb Garden. When we go visit him it’s much faster to fly there.” 

Vanitas probably didn’t give a shit about meeting Laguna but he seemed eager to fly. “Okay.” 

“Is flying scary?” Ventus asked, voice just barely heard. 

“The first time is a little scary.” Leon said. “But i’ve flown with Cloud lots of time and he’s a really good pilot. The airship is also inspected every time before he flies to make sure it’s in perfect condition.” 

The relief on Ventus’s face was obvious but his hands still had a slight shake. 

“Why don’t we explore a little more before the boys get home?” Cloud suggested, nodding for everyone to follow him back down stairs. “There’s quite a bit to see.” 

The boys nodded and got up to follow Cloud. It wasn’t exactly enthusiasm, but there was some curiosity that hadn’t been there before. 

~

“You’re here!” Sora beamed the second he walked into the house and he practically rushed the older boys only for Cloud to catch him under his arms. 

“Sora. Personal space.” Cloud said. 

Sora looked sheepish but still smiled. “I forgot.” 

Ventus and Vanitas sat on the couch watching the other two boys walking in with Aerith right behind them. 

“Thanks for getting them Aerith.” Leon said

“Oh any time.” Aerith smiled, but he knew she was just as eager to meet the twins as anyone. Even at this point not all of their friends knew about the additions.

Sora bounced on his feet next to Ventus and Vanitas. “Have you been here long? Did you get to look around? Did you see the back yard?” 

“Sora…” Leon smiled faintly. “Go put your school things away please. Do you three have homework?” 

“I don’t.” Riku said. “My teacher says is too close to the last day of school to worry about that stuff. I think she doesn't want to grade stuff anymore.” 

“I’m familiar with the feeling.” Leon muttered. 

Roxas kicked his shoes off and shoved them under the coffee table. “Have you seen your room?” 

Ventus nodded. “Yes.” 

“Cool. Grandpop and daddy and papa worked on it for a long, long time.” He looked up at Cloud. “Is grandpop coming over?” 

“Next week. He and Vincent are in the air this week.” Cloud said. “School things.” 

“Okay. okay.” Roxas said, grabbing his backpack that he’d dropped by the door and racing off to his room with Sora and Riku. 

Ventus and Vanitas were stiff, looking much more tense with the other children in the house but it had apparently never been an issue for them before. Even little things were going to take some getting used to. 

Riku and the others were used to Lea and Kairi in their space and so far hadn’t been inconvenienced in any way by the older twins. 

“They’re easily excited.” Leon said softly. “Especially Sora. If they get too close to you and you decide you don’t like it, just ask them to give you space. Does that sound okay?” 

Vanitas’ lips pressed tightly together but Ventus nodded. 

“It’s really nice to meet you.” Aerith offered them a smile. “My name is Aerith. I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Aerith and i have been friends a long time.” Cloud continued and introduced the boys to her when they did nothing but sit there shyly. “Vanitas and Ventus.” 

“Do you live here?” Ventus asked, sounding confused. 

Aerith laughed softly. “No. I’m just here sometimes when both Cloud and Leon have to work. Or, like today for example, i picked up the boys from school for them.” 

“Just because you wanted to?” Vanitas frowned. 

“Because Cloud asked me if i could. Cloud does me favors all the time and i’m happy to help him out too. That’s what friends are for.” Aerith smiled, “You know i have something for you.” She stepped out into the hall and came back with two gift bags. “It’s just a little thing but i wanted you to have them.” 

She offered each of them a bag and they looked up at Leon, silently asking what they were supposed to do. 

“It’s a welcome present. It’s okay.” Leon said. “I hesitate to even think about what my father will send you.” 

Ventus peeked into his bag first, pulling out a knitted blanket. His brother did the same, both of them exchanging curious looks. 

Aerith laughed softly. “I made them for you. Riku, Roxas and Sora all got one as welcome gifts when they were adopted too. It’s a little tradition i made up.” 

Ventus had gone pink but it was Vanitas who held the blanket a little tighter to his chest. “Thank you.” he muttered. 

“You are very welcome.” Aerith said, backing off to give them room to breathe. “Now, since i’m here, why i don’t i help make dinner.”

Cloud chuckled. “You don’t have to twist my arm.” 

Roxas and Sora came tumbling right back into the room with Riku following at a much more sedate pace. “Can we go outside?” 

“Whatever.” Leon said. “Stay inside the fence.” 

Sora brightened and ran right into the room in front of the older twins. “C’mon! C’mon! Have you seen the yard? Barret’s building us a fort! It’s an almost tree house. More like just a floor. It’s fun, come see!” 

The twins nodded hesitantly, glancing at Leon again. 

“We’ll call you when dinners’ ready but you can come back in whenever you like,” Leon mused. “Would you like me to put your blankets in your room?” He took them when they were passed on to him. 

“Oh, aunt Aerith made you blankets?” Roxas smiled. “That’s good, we take ours everywhere.” he turned and followed Riku outside and the twins remained quiet but trailed behind Sora. Playing together was a step in the right direction. 

“They’re so nervous.” Aerith whispered once all the boys had headed outside. 

Cloud sighed. “Yeah but all things considered, they’ve had a great start.” 

“They’re curious.” Leon agreed. “So far none of the horror scenarios they’ve been imagining have happened. It will take some time but little by little they’ll relax.” He'd had his fair share of awful scenarios thought up when he was a kid. At a certain point he'd been convinced there were no good people that adopted kids. Leon had his own scars, same as these boys. 

“Thank you for the blankets Aerith.” Cloud added. “I don’t think the boys are used to presents.” 

“Any little thing to help.” She pressed a kiss to Clouds cheek. “When are you going to tell everyone else you’ve adopted two more boys?” 

“When we get around to it.” Leon shrugged. “No need to have everyone we know descending on the house until they’re more settled.” 

She nodded, amused smile in place. She could imagine the ruckus that would come with everyone trying to get to the house first. “I’m sure you’re right. C’mon then what are we making.” 

“I was thinking lasagna.” Cloud mused as they headed into the next room. 

Leon followed them to help but all of them knew he’d spend all of his time looking out the window at the kids playing. 

~~

Cloud had jerked up out of bed and was already on his feet and out of his bedroom before he’d even registered waking up. He’d heard a sound and every father instinct he’d gained over the last few years screamed at him to get up. Now. 

There was a horrible cry that bordered on screaming. The sound held so much terror that his first thought was one of the boys was hurt. Adrenaline was pumping and he knew Leon was getting up behind him. 

Riku stood at his bedroom door with wide eyes, looking up the stairs to the attic. 

“Go to daddy Riku.” Cloud said as he passed him, taking the stairs two at a time. 

The room was mostly dark save for the lamp on next to Ventus' bed. Vanitas was hovered over his brother, cupping his face and whispering frantically. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Please be quiet. Please be quiet. Please be quiet. It’s okay.”

“What happened?” Cloud ask, sleep still thick in his voice. 

Vanitas whipped around eyes large and terrified. “It’s not his fault. It’s not his fault!” He held his arms out like he was going to have to protect his brother from Cloud. 

Ventus screamed and cried. His small frame was shaking and mostly tangled in blankets. His eyes were opened but Cloud could tell he wasn’t seeing anything. 

Cloud came closer and Vanitas stayed between them, arms covering his face. He was just waiting for Cloud to hit him. 

“Shh.” Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I need you to help me. We need to take care of your brother.” 

Ventus continued to cry and the closer Vanitas got to him the more he started to thrash around. 

“He doesn’t… It’s not his fault.” Vanitas hiccuped. 

“Of course it’s not.” Cloud said, reaching out to brush Ventus’s hair out of his face. It only took a good hard look for Cloud to figure everything out. This was far more than just a bad dream. “It’s okay, Ven.” 

He sat on the bed and pulled Ventus into his arms. Vanitas sounded distressed but Cloud pulled him closer too. 

“Here take his hand.” Cloud said, making Vanitas a part of this. He was already awake anyway. Ventus continued to cry but at least now Cloud had his arms so he didn’t have to worry about the smaller blond hurting himself. 

Vanitas took Ventus’ hand and watched as Cloud pushed his hair back away from his eyes over and over. 

“C’mon Ventus. Wake up for me.” Cloud said softly. He wasn’t responding much to being comforted but he was slowing down. The cries were breaking only for him to whimpers. 

“What’s wrong?” Leon asked from the doorway. “What do you need?” 

“Damp washcloth. It’s a night terror.” 

Leon grunted in acknowledgement and disappeared again. 

“Wh-what’s a night terror?” Vanitas asked, real fear in his voice. 

“It’s a very bad dream.” Cloud said gently. “They can be hard to wake up from.” He cradled Ventus close and was hoping the entire thing was winding down. He was still crying and making the saddest sounds but the volume was steadily getting lower. “Does he do this a lot?” 

Vanitas’ entire body seemed like it was shaking but he nodded. “Usually not so loud. Can hide it.”

“Oh sweetheart i don’t want you to hide it.” Cloud said softly. “It’s not his fault. No one asks for nightmares. He doesn’t even remember doing this every time, does he?” 

“No.” Vanitas sniffed, tears threatening. “Not always.” 

“We’ll see what we can do to help him.” Cloud promised, looking up when Leon reappeared to pass the cloth over along with Cloud’s cell phone.

“How is he?” 

“I don’t think he’s awake yet.” Cloud said despite looking down into Ventus’ eyes. 

Leon grunted again and Cloud saw that helpless glint in his husbands eyes. “Do you need anything else?” 

“Not right now. I have Vanitas to help me.” Cloud said, stressing to Vanitas that he was being helpful. 

“Good.” Leon offered Vanitas a smile. “I’m going to put the others back to bed. Text me if you need me.” 

“Got it babe.” 

He knew how much Leon wanted to be there too, but five kids would stretch their attention. It was lucky they had practice. Leon would deal with the other three who no doubt had questions about all the screaming and Cloud would look after the two older boys. 

Cloud wiped off Ventus’ face and neck, knowing it was doing little with as much as the boy was panic sweating. It was probably helping Cloud more than it helped Ventus. The more Ventus seemed to calm down the more Vanitas’ sniffles started. 

“It’s okay.” Cloud said, speaking softly to both of them. “He’s going to be just fine, Vanitas.” 

Vanitas still held onto his brothers hand and stress and lack of sleep had him looking exhausted. 

“It’s not his fault.” Vanitas repeated. “It’s not.” 

“I know that.” Cloud said, wiping the tears off Ventus’ face. “Is there any reason you think i’d blame him for it?” 

Vanitas shrugged faintly, wiping his own eyes dry. “People usually do. Mom did. Everyone did.” He paused. “They called him names. Said he was a crybaby. That he just wanted attention.” 

Cloud sighed. “Nightmares come at their own will, Vanitas. I’m sorry that anyone has told you differently. Right now Ventus was stuck in a scary dream and we’re going to take that seriously.” Ventus’ eyes had closed again as he’d fallen back to sleep. He curled up closer to Cloud with his breathing steadied out. 

“So we’re not in trouble?” 

“Of course not.” Cloud smiled. “Do you want to stay here next to your brother tonight? I think it’s time we got some sleep.” 

Vanitas nodded and for a moment, Cloud warred at himself with whether or not he should leave them alone for the night. It was a fine line between giving them the care they needed and the space they needed. 

Instead, Vanitas decided for him when he curled up on Cloud’s other side to mirror his twin. Cloud’s back was pressed against the wall and he’d probably spend the rest of the night in a half sitting position but it was worth it. He couldn't reach the lamp so it would just have to stay on for the rest of the night.

Ventus was peaceful again and Vanitas spent a whole fifteen minutes fidgeting before he finally drifted off. 

With his phone on silent Cloud texted Leon an update. It was going to be a long night.

~~

Cloud jerked awake from a combination of movement and whispers. Ventus was in tears, curled up in his brother's arms. 

“Hey,” Cloud yawned, able to judge the time based off the sun shining in through the window. “What’s wrong?"

“I’m sorry…” Ventus hiccuped. “I’m sorry…” 

Cloud was jarred awake at the omission and Vanitas squeezed his twin tighter. 

“I told him you said we weren’t in trouble…” 

“And you’re not.” Cloud agreed, trying not to yawn again. These poor boys had been leaving in fear for too long. “Ventus everything is okay. How do you feel?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Cloud took his hand. “I’m sorry too.” 

It was apparently the thing to say to confuse both boys. 

“I am a master of nightmares. I used to get them all the time. I still get them occasionally.” Cloud said. “I can only imagine how scary it is to not be able to wake up from them. Anything i can do to help you feel better is what we’re gonna do.” 

Ventus sniffed, eyes watery. “Really?” 

“Oh yes.” Cloud smiled, reaching out to brush back Ventus’ hair. “You’re in a brand new place with brand new people that you don’t know well yet. It’s a nerve wracking situation. You two have been in such a stressful state for weeks. As much as it sucks, i think it’s perfectly normal.” 

Ventus’ face crumpled in relief and Vanitas just pat his back. 

“What do you do when you have a bad dream now?” 

“I cling to Squall.” 

Vanitas brows rose. “Really?” 

“Oh yeah. Really.” Cloud chuckled. “When you have a bad dream or there’s something scary, you feel better when there’s someone there to comfort you. Squall always makes me feel better.” 

“He doesn’t tease you?” 

Cloud shook his head. “Squall knows how bad my nightmares are and you don’t make fun of someone when they go through something that kind of scary. He’s always there whether i want the comfort or not.” 

“That’s nice.” Ventus mumbled. “I’m still sorry. I don’t know why it happens.” 

“Well we’ll think of some calming routines to do before bedtime.” Cloud said. He'd looked up ways to calm himself once. It had been many years but he still remembered a few of them and could always look up more again. “Maybe it’ll happen less often if your nice and calm before its time to sleep.” 

“Will that work?” Vanitas asked and really, it was the most Cloud had ever heard him talk in one go. 

“We’ll find out.” Cloud said. “There are lots of things we can try. Would you like to see if something works?” 

“Yeah.” Ventus rubbed at his face again, looking exhausted. Cloud could only imagine the poor thing was still tired. 

“Good. We’ll find some things to try. Would you two like to sleep more or would you like to help me make breakfast?” 

“Us?” Vanitas blinked. “We can really only use a microwave.” 

Cloud laughed, “Yes you. I can teach you.” He stood up and stretched. “We’ll make something good.” 

The twins exchanged a look and shrugged. Cloud didn’t have to wonder long which they would pick. They crawled off Ventus’ bed to follow Cloud down stairs. Food was too tempting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any version of Final Fantasy

It had been four days of everyone trying to figure out the new dynamics of the house. It finally dawned on Sora and Roxas that Ventus and Vanitas were permanent members of their family and unlike Lea and Kairi, wouldn’t be leaving after a few weeks. 

It didn’t change anything in the long run, but it helped the younger twins settle some. They didn’t feel like they had to shove every amount of fun possible into every second of the day. It didn’t mean their excitement ebbed, but it wasn’t as urgent as before.

Riku had continued to quietly observe them but it had been less intrusive since the first night of their arrival and he’d heard Ven’s screaming. His looks turned to something more akin to pity and he was nicer after that. Bit by bit he’d begun to be a little more helpful and had even helped Ventus turn the shower on under the guise of the new knobs being tricky to work the first few times. 

Whenever either Ventus and Vanitas seemed unsure of how something worked Riku seemed to appear, pointing out that they were also still getting used to the brand new house that they’d only been in for a few weeks. 

It seemed to ease the older twins who were overly confused over the concept of younger brothers. It had even been a shock to the boys to learn that Vanitas was the younger of the two. He acted like the older of the twins, always protecting Ventus but Ventus had almost smiled when he told them he was older by fifteen minutes. 

Likewise Vanitas had asked ‘How?’ when finding out Sora was older than Roxas. 

They were small little revelations that had the boys connecting to each other a bit at a time. It would take a long time for everyone to be fully comfortable but it would only be a matter of time before someone’s triggers were stepped on. 

“Hey lion,” Cloud greeted finishing up cleaning up from dinner as Leon walked in looking exhausted. Finals week had been getting to him and while his semester was now officially over, he still had to finish his grading. That by itself wouldn’t be a big deal on its own but the university had begun hounding one of it’s favorite professors into attending parties and fundraisers. To say Leon hated it was an understatement but he did like the extra cash flow in his department. 

“Mm..” Leon grunted, pulling his jacket off and hanging it off a kitchen chair. 

“You’re dinner is still warm.” Cloud continued, not taking his husband’s bad mood seriously. He’d been forced to be social after all. 

“Love you.” Leon grumbled, falling into a chair. He could hear a movie going and Sora and Roxas arguing over something. With everything presumably fine, he shut his eyes and fought the urge to tell Cloud he didn’t want food and just go to bed. 

Skipping out wasn’t really fair when Cloud had been alone with five kids all afternoon. 

He jerked when Cloud set a plate down in front of him and tilted Leon’s head back to pull him into a kiss. 

Squall moaned almost instantly, not doing anything but letting Cloud cradle his head and deepen the kiss. Cloud’s fingers kneading into his scalp was a sure way to chase away a headache. 

“Love you.” Leon repeated. 

“I love you to.” Cloud said, kissing his brow. “How did it go?” 

“Fine and i’d like to talk about anything else.” Leon sighed, worn out from the night. “I swear. I could have been with my damn kids tonight, or at the very least getting grades back to my students, but no. I had to stand around looking pretty while the donations trickled in.” 

“Well you are pretty so it couldn’t have been too hard.” Cloud said, kissing his brow again. “Eat and you can catch the end of the movie with the boys and you can all go to bed early.” 

Leon grunted, but his hand trailed down Cloud’s thigh appreciatively. He made an unhappy noise when Cloud pulled away and finally started eating. He’d attempted to eat at the party but canapes weren’t worth his time and Cloud’s dinners were better by far. 

He watched Cloud lazily roam around the kitchen, putting dishes away and letting his mind wander. They’d been so focused on the move, Cloud’s new studio, and the adoption that they hadn’t had much time for each other. It definitely didn’t sound like a bad idea to have Cid and Vincent take the boys out for a few hours when they landed next. 

A few hours would be enough. 

“My clothes won’t disappear just because you’re staring so hard.” Cloud commented, smile curving his lips. 

Leon hummed. “You sure? Maybe i just need more practice.” 

Cloud huffed out a laugh and shot Leon an amused glance. “You keep doing that.” 

“I will.” 

They heard the arguing grow louder, more than two voices jumbled together until something dropped with a loud bang and the voices turn into full on shouting. Riku’s voice was loudest and that alone had Cloud and Leon running to the living room to see what the commotion was. 

The coffee table has been shoved a side and the footstool knocked over. Roxas sat on the floor, wide eyed at the scene.

Sora’s jaw was already showing the coloration of a forming bruise and his lip bled, but it was Vanitas that was crying and Sora that held him in a vice of a grip. It was a technique he'd learned in Cloud's class to subdue and opponents arms but Sora rested his head on Vanitas' shoulder truly trying to make it a hug. 

Riku was behind Sora, trying to pull him off Vanitas while Ventus was breathing hard, curled up at the end of the couch. 

“What happened?” Cloud asked. 

“Get him off!” Vanitas screamed, panicked tears falling.

“You’re the one that hit him!” Riku growled back. “Sora, let go!” 

“No…” Sora hiccuped, also in tears. 

“Stop, stop.” Leon sighed. Looking helplessly around the room. “Roxas. What happened?” 

Roxas held a pillow to his chest. “I dunno. Vanitas hit Sora and Riku freaked out and Sora won’t let him go.” 

There was a split second of their worst nightmare coming to pass. They’d worried that one of the boys would get hurt with the new additions in the house, but Ventus and Vanitas hadn’t shown signs of violence before now. There was more to this. 

“It’s my fault, daddy. It’s my fault.” Sora sniffed, hugging Vanitas tightly until he winced. “I was...i was in his space.”

“Let go of him.” Riku said sternly, tugging on Sora’s shoulders. 

Vanitas started struggling to get Sora off of him, “Get off! Get off! I’ll hit you again!” 

Cloud and Leon exchanged a look and nodded, both silently deciding who would be doing what. 

“Sora, let go of him.” Leon said, his young son finally doing as he was told and being gathered into Riku’s arms. 

“Vanitas, come with me.” Cloud said softly, surprised when Vanitas jerked away from Sora and Riku so hard that he fell to the floor and tried to get up to run from Cloud. He wasn’t just scared. He was terrified. 

“No!” 

“Yes,” Cloud said, grabbing him under his arms and throwing him over his shoulder before walking out of the room with him. This had to be settled before it really got out of hand. 

“Vani!” Ventus screamed, leaping off the couch to chase after them but Leon grabbed him in the doorway. “Vani!” 

“No, no, shhh.” Leon held him to his chest, the blond twin screaming for his younger. “It’s okay.” 

Cloud carried Vanitas down the hall and into a side door that led to the garage. The boy was afraid, crying and pounding little fists against Cloud’s back. “Put me down.” He was sobbing. “I didn’t mean it!” 

“I know you didn’t.” Cloud said, gently setting Vanitas down on his feet but held onto his arms to keep him from running. “We’re just gonna talk.” 

Vanitas dropped like a rag doll, sitting and trying to curl up and hide despite Cloud still holding into him. “I didn’t..!” 

“Just talking.” Cloud said, sitting on the floor in front of him. “I’ve known you long enough to know you don’t hit people just because. There was a reason. Tell me what happened.” 

“He...he…” Vanitas was sucking in air and crying in a cycle that wouldn't let him calm down. 

Cloud waited, in no rush to get his answers. Sora said he’d been in his space, so he could harbor a decent guess. 

“Was Sora playing too close?” 

“I don’t...i don’t know.” Vanitas cried. “He kept touching me. Kept sitting too...too close. Was always right there. Too...too close.” 

“Okay.” Cloud said, moving his grip down to hold onto Vanitas’ hands. “How did hitting him happen?” 

Vanitas shuddered, tears streaming down his face. The entire ordeal had left him shaken and Cloud could only imagine what he was thinking. 

“Was mad…” Vanitas finally whimpered. “I don’t like it. I...I don’t like people touching me. It hurts. It’s bad.” 

“Okay.” Cloud repeated quietly. “What happened after you hit him?” 

Vanitas finally looked up at Cloud through watery tears. “Riku got mad but Sora hugged me. He kept saying sorry. I was the one...I don’t...I don’t understand. I hit him…” 

Cloud hummed softly. “I think maybe it’s finally sunk in why we tell him to respect personal space. He was apologizing for bothering you until you hit him. He got hit but he feels like it was his fault.” 

He was going to have to have another talk with Sora about personal space but maybe this would be a good lesson for him. He’d have to teach the younger boys to respect people’s triggers. 

“Stupid.” Vanitas whispered, still confused. “So stupid.” 

“I brought you out here for a reason.” Cloud said softly. “We’re gonna talk about what happened in there and make a few things clear.” 

“I didn’t…” 

“You did.” Cloud squeezed his hands gently. “We’re gonna have a long talk with Sora and the others about space, but i need you to understand that hitting people can not be a response to your anger. Not unless you feel threatened.” 

“But i..” He sniffed back tears and looked away. 

“No. Finish please. But what?” 

Vanitas made a sound in his throat. “I did feel threatened…” 

“Okay…” Cloud’s heart just broke for the child. “Okay. Do you think Sora would hurt you?” 

The boy shook his head, finally returning Cloud’s grasp a little. 

“But when he was too close and touching you, you felt threatened?” 

Vanitas nodded. 

Cloud hummed quietly again, wondering how the fuck people were ever able to soothe those who had been traumatized. All he wanted to do was hug Vanitas’ pain away but that kind of magic wasn’t absolute. 

“Did you ask Sora to stop or move away?” 

Vanitas nodded once. 

“Then we will make sure Sora, Roxas, and Riku know that when you ask them to move away, that you mean it. That you are uncomfortable and need some space. Does that sound good?” 

Vanitas’ face crumbled but he nodded. 

“What i need you to help me with, is not hitting someone when you’re angry. When you know the boys aren’t going to hurt you, you really can’t hit them back. They’re smaller than you.” Cloud said softly. “But we all get angry sometimes and when you do, i want you to come in here.” Cloud gestured to the garage. It was the first time Vanitas really looked around, wiping at his eyes. He’d had no reason to look around the last few days and hadn’t thought much of the room. 

Instead of being where they parked their cars, Cloud had converted it into a home gym. Much of the floor and part of the walls were padded. There were weights and other equipment scattered about that Cloud used to get in a real work out when he wasn’t working. 

“Come over here.” Cloud said, standing up again and leading Vanitas to a punching bag. “We all get angry. We all have moments where we just want to hit something and i cannot let you hit anyone like tonight. So instead, you can come out here anytime you like and get out all your feelings. Angry ones, sad ones, doesn’t matter.” 

Vanitas sniffed again and wiped at his face again. “Hit it?” 

“Yep,” Cloud smiled faintly and threw a punch at the bag. “Want to try?” 

“Yeah.” Vanitas muttered, trying to mimic what Cloud did and hit the bag once. He hit it again and again and his little fists shook but he slowly stopped crying. 

“Here, hold your fist like this.” Cloud showed him and mimed another punch, showing the boy how to punch without hurting himself. 

Vanitas caught on quick and kept punching. Cloud knew he would invite the boys to try out one of his classes to see if they wanted to participate but at the rate Vanitas was going he might end up enjoying Tifa’s kickboxing class more. 

“We’ll have to get you some gloves your size.” Cloud mused. “It will be easier on your hands. What do you think? Like it?” 

“Yeah.” Vanitas swallowed. “Yeah, i like it. Am...Am i in trouble?” 

“Not this time.” Cloud smiled softly. “Listen, you and Sora both learned a lesson tonight. Next time Sora can’t respect space, or you hit someone, yes there are going to be consequences but for now, we learned. There was a problem and we’re going to try to fix it.” 

Vanitas made a horrible little choked up sound and stepped forward to rest his forehead against Cloud’s chest. It wasn’t a hug, but Cloud still saw it as him looking for comfort. He rested a hand on the top of Vanitas’ head and held him close without smothering him. 

“You’re not in trouble.” 

~

Cloud taking Vanitas out of the room had been necessary. They needed to have a second to calm down but taking him away from Ventus only made things worse for the oldest child. 

Ventus was in tears and his harsh breathing only increased. 

“Vani!”

“Shh,” Leon held his shoulders and knelt in front of him. “Vanitas is fine. He’s just fine. Cloud isn’t going to hurt him. They’re just going to talk like we are.” 

He could see Ventus’ stress all over his face. Could see the boys pulse racing and the shake of his entire body. He clutched at his chest as his breathing hitched every few inhales. Leon had seen his fair share of panic attacks and that was no doubt what this was. 

“Daddy…” Roxas looked just as afraid, watching the whole scene had scared everyone. 

“Roxas. Riku. Take Sora into the kitchen and grab an ice pack for his lip. Everything is going to be okay.” Leon said, watching out of the corner of his eye as Riku led Sora from the room. The tiny brunette was still crying but for the moment, Leon had to let Riku be the one to comfort him. 

“Did you hear me, Ventus? Everything is okay.” 

“Va...Vani.” 

“He’s fine. Right now we need to focus on you, Ventus.” Leon said. “I’m right here. I know that was scary. I know it was but we’re all okay. Everyone is okay.” 

Ventus just cried, reaching out to hold into Leon’s shirt.

“Ventus.” Leon repeated softly. “I’m right here. It’s gonna be just fine. I want you to take a deep breath with me, can you try? Try with me.” 

Leon inhaled and let it out slowly. He did it again and again until finally Ventus inhaled with him. 

“There you go! Very good. Just like that.” Leon said, inhaling again and letting Ventus follow along with him. Ventus’ grip tightened but the shaking decreased just a little. Being able to breathe helped even if tears still fell. 

“Okay this time, we’re gonna inhale and hold our breath for five seconds and then let it out slowly just like before. Let’s try that okay?” 

Leon started the new breathing technique and was relieved at how easily Ventus followed along. The fact that he was able to listen and hear what Leon was saying meant he wasn’t so focused on his panic. 

They breathed in and out and bit by bit Ventus started to relax. He finally moved to sit on the floor in front of Leon but never let go. 

Leon didn’t want to keep the boys separated for long but he wanted them to be able to calm down on their own and trust that the other wasn’t being hurt when not within sight. It was a harsh leap to make after only a few days but it was an important one. 

Bed time was going to have to be pushed back a little and he wouldn’t be surprised if another night terror popped up in the next few days. 

Since Ventus’ first night terror in their home, they’d added a half hour of relaxing to their bedtime routine. Ventus and Vanitas would listen to sleep meditations or a sound track of rain. He and Cloud had found a whole library of comforting sounds to lull them into a relaxed sleep. 

It might have been for Ventus but Vanitas had been benefiting from it just as much. They had a long list of things to try to keep the night terrors away and many of them stemmed from keeping as much stress out of the boys lives as possible. This might have been a set back but nothing Leon thought would last forever. 

“Let’s try something else for a little bit. Let’s prove that we’re right here together and everything is okay. Can you find something for me in the room that’s blue?” 

Ventus choked back a cry. “Blue?” 

“The color blue.” Leon nodded and was almost relieved when Ventus actually looked around. 

“The pillow.” Ventus mumbled and pointed to the couch. 

“Yes.” Leon smiled. “What else?” 

Venus shuddered, looking around. “The lines on the rug.” 

“Yes.” Leon agreed easily and had Ventus list four more blue things for him. He was trying to keep the boy calm and draw his attention to other places. The tears stayed but he was much better than he had been. 

“Can you tell me how you feel?” Leon asked. 

“Not good.” Ventus whispered. 

“Tell me?” 

“My head hurts.” Ventus continued to speak softly. “My stomach hurts. My throat hurts.” 

Leon nodded. “All of that is from the crying and the panic. Panic is the worst and it can make you feel just awful.” 

“I might throw up.” Ventus said, looking ashamed. 

“It’s okay. Panic can make you nauseous. That’s normal and not your fault.” Leon paused and noticed Roxas hovering by the door. “Baby, can you go get Ventus some water, please?” 

“Yeah.” Roxas said and he was gone a second later. 

Ventus was still shaking and still holding onto Leon’s shirt. He either didn’t notice or really just didn’t want to let go. Leon was fine with it either way. 

“He didn’t mean to.” Ventus finally said, a resigned look of fear on his face. “Vani didn’t mean to. He won’t do it again. I’ll make sure he won’t. Please don’t make us leave…” 

Leon inhaled slowly and fought the urge to drag the boy into the tightest hug he could offer. They wanted to stay… “You aren’t leaving. Neither one of you. This is your home. If problems like this happen we will sort them out. We will find solutions. You won’t get kicked out just because of a fight.” 

Ventus swallowed, looking exhausted. “Really?” 

“Really. I’m going to assume a whole bunch of misunderstandings just happened one on top of another and we’re going to work them out and fix it. No one is getting kicked out and no one is in trouble.” Leon promised. “I know being in a new place is scary, but honey, i promise you don’t have to worry about being kicked out or hit. If you're scared you just have to tell me and we’ll find out why.” 

“Okay.” Ventus hiccuped once but the tears finally started to dry up. 

Roxas reappeared with a cup in his hands. “Here, daddy.” He passed it over to Leon who handed it to Ventus. He sipped from it but still had an air of nerves around him. “Are you feeling better, Ven?” 

Ventus looked at Roxas, surprise coloring his features. “Kinda.” 

Roxas gave a shaky sigh. “Good. I’m sorry you got scared. I got scared too.” 

Ventus went pink though it was hard to say if it was embarrassment or just some warm feeling that was acknowledged in Roxas knowing just a little of what he was feeling. 

“How’s Sora?” Leon asked. 

“Fine.” Roxas shrugged. “Riku’s giving him hugs and he got the ice pack. He’s okay. He’s really sorry he hurt Vanitas.” he paused. “How did he hurt Vanitas?” 

“I don’t know yet but i’m sure Sora will get to apologize.” Leon said, not wanting to make too many assumptions.

“Vani…” Ventus shifted just a little closer to Leon. “Vani doesn’t like it when people touch him. He doesn’t mind touching people but he doesn’t like it when they touch him.”

“So…” Roxas blinked. “So Sora scared him?” When Ventus nodded, Roxas’ face fell. “I’m sorry.” 

“Everything is okay now.” Leon said. “Now we know and we can all figure out what to do next.” He paused, deciding he may as well ask. “Ventus, can i hug you?” 

“Can…” Ventus stared, confused over why Leon was asking. “What?” 

“I’ve known that you and Vanitas don’t like to be touched much and you don’t really feel like i’m your daddy yet so i’ve tried not to put too much pressure on you. But you’ve had a hard night and not all contact is bad.” 

“We always get hugs after we cry.” Roxas added. “Hugs feel good.” 

There was obvious hesitation but Ventus nodded and let Leon slowly draw him into a hug. It was warm and tight and Leon wanted to put every bit of affection he felt for the twins into it. The best part might have been Ventus hugging back. 

Leon had so many questions about how the boys lived before they came to them, but they weren’t ready to answer those questions so he’d wait. All that mattered for now was that they knew they were loved. 

“Thank you.” Leon said, squeezing just a little tighter before letting him go. 

“Do you feel better now?” Roxas smiled. “Hugs do that.” 

Ventus’ confusion was back but at least he seemed done crying and was breathing normally. There was still a tremor to his hands but one victory at a time. “Maybe?” 

“That’s good.” Leon said, his exhaustion from earlier in the night catching up with him. “Why don’t we go check on Sora and then we can go see how Vanitas is doing.” 

“Okay.” Ventus said quickly. His worry about his brother obvious. The three of them wandered into the kitchen where Sora and Riku sat at the table. Sora had taken an ice pack out of the freezer to rest against his face and sat curled up against Riku. 

“How you doing, bitsy?” Leon asked, tilting Sora’s face up to look at. It was swelling but the bruise wouldn’t be all that bad. 

“Fine.” Sora mumbled. “Face hurts but fine.” 

Leon leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Did we learn something tonight?” 

Sora nodded. “Space.” 

“Good job. We’ll talk about it more later.” 

“Daddy is Vanitas okay?” Riku asked, earlier fury forgotten. “He cried when he hit Sora.” 

Leon ruffled Riku’s hair. “Space.” Leon repeated. “He doesn’t like being touched. Then he probably thought he’d get in trouble for hitting Sora. Everyone involved is going to say they’re sorry and then we can move on.” 

Sora nodded and rested his head against Riku’s shoulder again. “Kay.” 

“Did papa take Vanitas to the garage?” Roxas asked. 

“Probably. You three start getting ready for bed please. We’ll have a talk then.” Leon said, gesturing for Ventus to walk with him. The little one hadn’t seen the garage yet and his worry was returning. “I’m sure everything is okay, Ventus.” 

“Mm…” 

They went down the hall and nudged the door open that hadn’t been shut all the way. Inside was Vanitas wailing on a punching bag that Cloud held still for him. He used both hands in a pattern of punches that Cloud must have taught him. 

“See, everything's okay.” Leon said, gaining everyone’s attention as Ventus dashed inside and wrapped his arms around his twin. 

Vanitas hugged him back just as hard but the outlet seemed to have done him some good. 

Cloud and Leon exchanged a long look. Both still had questions the other would be able to fill in later. Right now they were just happy to avoid a real crisis. Both twins mumbled apologies to the other and it was clear that they were all each other had ever really had. 

“Vanitas.” Cloud said softly. “Do you want to show Ventus what we were practicing?” 

Vanitas nodded and patted his hand against the punch bag. “We can hit this when we’re upset. Cloud said so. If feels good to hit stuff and not get in trouble for it.” 

“Yeah?” Ventus said, not really listening. He was far too relieved that Vanitas hadn’t been in another room getting hurt. 

Vanitas took his brother’s hand and showed him how to make a proper fist. It had Cloud’s handy work all over it and Ventus took a turn punching. 

“We know a lot of people who can show you how to do all kinds of moves.” Leon mused. “If you want to learn.” he paused. “It might be a good idea to teach them self defense too.” 

Cloud nodded. “I thought maybe i’d take them to work with me and see what they liked.” 

“And teach us to fight?” Vanitas looked confused. They only just vaguely knew what Cloud did “Even if hitting someone is bad?” 

“Think of it this way.” Cloud said. “Sora and Roxas don’t want to hurt you. So hurting them is not a good idea. We never hurt someone just for fun or just because we can. I can show you how to throw a punch but you shouldn’t ever demonstrate it by hitting someone.”

“But you will know how.” Leon continued quietly. “We can teach you how to protect yourself. If you are ever in a situation where you are really scared, you'll know what to do. If there is an adult making you comfortable and you’ve asked them to leave you alone and they don’t, defend yourself. We will deal with the consequences after wards. No one is allowed to threaten you.” 

“I just want you to feel sure.” Cloud said. “If you feel like you are going to get hurt, then you protect yourself. That’s what i teach people. It might not be enough to hurt the other person, but it will definitely keep you safe.” 

Ventus frowned a little. “You can teach us that?” 

Cloud nodded. “Yep. Riku and the twins are already in my kids class. You two can try it too if you want. Everyone should know the basics. Think about it and let me know if you want to.” 

“I want to.” Vanitas said. “I don’t want to be hurt anymore.” 

“I’ll try.” Ventus said with less conviction but he didn’t want to get left behind. 

“This weekend then.” Leon said. “Now why don’t we find a good meditation for tonight. It’s getting late.” 

The twins nodded, the fear from early dissipating. Healing completely was going to take a long time but they’d made it over one more hurdle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Leon smiled faintly, wondering which twin would say something first. He was curled up in the recliner with his laptop in front of him as he tried to play catch up on some of his work at the university. Having a full schedule did not make it easy to balance work and home but if anyone could multitask, it was him. 

Cloud had taken Riku, Sora, and Roxas out with him for a while with the plans that they could bring dinner home with them when they came. It gave Leon time alone with Ventus and Vanitas who had just finished watching a movie they’d never seen before without the other three talking through it or spoiling the best parts. 

It was important that the boys got along but it was equally important that they had some time apart too. Quiet time suited everyone sometimes. 

Now the credits were rolling and Leon waited for one of the twins to move, or ask something, or decide on their own that they could freely move around the house. At nearly three weeks in their home, they were still adjusting. There were still bumps, but so far they’d managed each one. 

This was a forever sort of deal, but three weeks was still a milestone. 

The boys remained quiet, finishing off the popcorn Leon had made them and sharing a few glances. Leon knew a quiet conversation when he saw one. They shifted at nearly the same time, climbing off the couch to set their dishes aside. He would wait to see if they would take the dishes back into the kitchen themselves or if they would decide to go play instead. 

He didn’t have the heart to nitpick at them just yet. He didn’t want them to feel hounded or watched every second of the day. It was in a sudden series of accidents that Vanitas bumped Ventus' arm and the bowl he was holding clanked against the half full cup of juice which teetered to the floor. 

Ventus’ breath hitched, eyes wide in fear. Both twins watched the juice spread out across the hardwood floor in horror. 

“There’s paper towels on the kitchen counter. Can one of you go get them?” Leon asked calmly, making sure he didn’t sound the least bit upset. It was just juice and it had missed the carpet, not that he would have cared much if it hadn’t. Having children for so many years taught him that messes happened. 

Vanitas dashed into the kitchen and Ventus just stared, eyes filling with tears. 

“Ventus. Ven, c’mere a second.” Leon said, waving him closer. 

Ventus sniffed and stepped over the puddle to stand beside the recliner. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Leon asked as if he hadn’t been sitting there the whole time. 

Ventus swallowed and nodded. “Yes. I dropped it.” 

Leon smiled faintly, “You and Vanitas accidentally knocked into each other. You accidentally dropped it. Accident.” Leon repeated. “We don’t get in trouble for accidents. Now, when you throw your cup down on purpose, yeah, you’ll get in trouble then.” 

“Okay.” Ventus shuddered, relief driving out the panic. “Okay…” 

Vanitas reappeared with the whole roll of paper towels looking just as worried. 

“You only need one or two.” Leon said quickly, small smile still there. “Not the whole roll.” He couldn’t count the number of times Sora and Roxas used a dozen paper towels where one was all they needed. 

Vanitas tore the paper towels off and Ventus took them to wipe up the juice spilled. The pair was usually good at picking up after themselves and as much as Leon loved that, he hated whatever events provoked the habits. 

Even now he still had a few habits from surviving the orphanage he’d grown up in. He didn’t want them growing up angry like he had been. 

The mess had been cleared and the dishes put in the kitchen before the twins returned to Leon’s side. 

“Thank you.” Leon smiled, deciding now was a good calm moment to have a chat with them. “Why don’t you two please take a seat. I want to talk about something with you before the others get home. I want to know how you’d feel about it.” 

“Feel about what?” Vanitas asked, still on edge from the scare they’d had. He’d been spending a little time every day in the garage, taking out any frustration and energy he might have had on the punching bags. 

“Are we in trouble?” Ventus asked, that tremble returning to his limbs while he and his twin both returned to the couch.

Leon shook his head. “Of course not, but Cloud and i want the two of you to be happy. Not just today but years and years from now. We think the two of you might benefit from talking to someone.” 

The twins shared a confused look. “Huh?” 

“There are doctors that specialize in just talking.” Leon said softly. He wanted to explain it as gently as he could and make it sound like a good thing. “Talking about things that have scared us or hurt us and helping us work through them. This kind of doctor will be able to give more ideas on how to help your anger and anxiety.” 

Vanitas’ face scrunched up. “No.” 

“I know it doesn’t sound ideal. I wouldn’t have liked it when i was your age either.” Leon began again, cut off by Vanitas' outrage. 

“No!” Vanitas hissed, looking as if Leon had just suggested something heinous. “I thought you liked us!” 

Leon was taken aback, Vanitas was angry and Ventus’ eyes were once again tear filled. “Of course i do. It’s the whole reason why i’m concerned. You’ve been through difficult things and Cloud and i will always do our best but we aren’t professionals.” 

“No! You weren’t supposed to be like them! We won’t go! We won’t go anywhere!” Vanitas snarled, getting up from the couch and grabbing his brother by his arm. He tried to drag Ventus away with him but he dug his heels in.

“Vani, wait…” 

“No!” 

“It could be different,” Ventus argued, his voice breaking. “Squall...wouldn’t…”

Vanitas growled again, releasing Ventus. “I’m not stupid enough to believe that!” He stomped out of the room and ran down the hall. It was only a second later that they heard the garage door slam and Ventus burst into tears. 

“It c...could be though.” 

“Ven,” Leon said softly, wondering what trigger he’d just stepped on. He got up and gently pulled Ventus closer to hug. “Honey, can you explain to me what just happened? What did Vanitas think i meant?” 

Ventus sniffled, turning to cling to Leon while he bawled. He tried several times to speak but it just dissolved into more tears. The fact that he let Leon hold him was a personal achievement but Leon would do anything to stop the tears. 

He decided he’d start the conversation instead. “You know Cloud and i love you both so much.” He said, rubbing Ventus’ back. “We’re always going to be right here when you need us. We’ll figure this out.” 

Ventus nodded, face buried against his shoulder. Leon wasn’t sure if it was real fear or anxiety that had its claws in him now. Either way, Leon would sit right there with him until he had calmed down enough. 

“I’m sorry i scared you. I don’t know what it is that’s scared you so much but we’re going to figure it out together, okay? We’ll make sure Vanitas knows too.” 

“Don’t l..like doctors.” Ventus hiccuped. “She had all kinds of them. They’d come a..all the time.” 

Leon pushed away just to be able to look at is child’s face as he spoke. “Who had all kinds?” 

“Mom…” Ventus whimpered. “The doctors, they said they were doctors. T...they came to the house with the needles. There were lots of them. They came more when dad wasn’t around because he didn’t like them either.” 

He sucked in air shakily and clung to Leon before continuing. “They were...were scary. All of them were b..but one was mean. Most of the others...they left us alone but the mean one always looked for us. We’d hide...we’re try to but he’d find us. He liked touching us. Said he had to or he’d use the needles to make us go to sleep like mom. Doctors aren’t good, they aren’t. They only hurt us. Please, please, please don’t make us go.” 

Leon was so angry he thought he’d puke. He just held onto Ventus, rocking in him his arms. The boys had made comments before that had alluded to being molested and Leon had filed every single one of them away in his mind. Remembering them but praying he’d heard them wrong or had been projecting his own poor childhood onto their comments. 

He’d been hurt as a child too and it was one of many factors that lead to his anger. Vanitas had that same anger and Leon was determined to give him the protection he’d never had until long after not needing it. 

“Ventus.” Leon said a while later, once he was sure his voice was strong. “Honey, no one is ever going to touch you or hurt you like that again. Not you or Vanitas. Cloud and i will never let that happen.” 

Ventus’ sob broke but his grip tightened. “P...promise?” 

“Promise. Those were not real doctors. Those weren’t doctors at all. I would never suggest you two go somewhere you could potentially get hurt. That would never happen. Let’s go talk to Vanitas right now.” 

Leon stood with Ventus still in his arms. The ten year old was too big to carry on his hip but fuck it, Leon was doing it anyway. He couldn’t put him down and his grip told him he didn’t want to be put down anyway. 

He nearly flew down the hall until he got to the garage and barreled inside with the fierce need to have both twins in front of him. 

Vanitas was in tears but was pounding his fists into the punching bag over and over. He wasn’t using any of the techniques Cloud had shown him, or wearing his gloves and was instead just thrusting his fists against it. The poor kid was so afraid. 

“Vanitas, come here please.” Leon said even though he was the one that was closing all of the distance. “Honey you know Cloud and i would never let anyone hurt you.” He wasted no time, setting Ventus back on his feet and bending over to look at both of them. 

Ventus still fought to cling to him, arms around his hips and Vanitas look almost more worried than angry. He sniffed, holding the punching bag to his chest. 

“Vanitas, look at me. Tell me you believe that i would never hurt you.” Leon said softly. Gods, what did these boys even think of him?

Vanitas turned to look up at Leon warily. “You haven’t yet.” 

“Never will.” Leon said sternly. “Vanitas, i had no idea you two were frightened of doctors and i’ve only heard a little about it but what you two experienced weren’t real doctors.” 

Doctors had probably just sounded nicer than drug dealers. 

“They...But they…” Vanitas bit his lip hard. 

“They hurt you.” Leon said, handing rubbing Ventus’ back to comfort him. “They hurt you and if i could get my hands on them, Vanitas i would probably go to jail afterwards. But Cloud and i will never hurt you. We’re going to do everything within our power to make sure you never get hurt again.” 

Vanitas swallowed. “Then we don’t have to go to the doctor?” 

“Honey, this isn’t that kind of doctor. A psychologist doesn’t even prescribe medicine. Therapy is just talking about how you feel and…” Leon sighed, knowing he wasn’t making this sound any better. “What if we found a family psychologist and i went with you?” 

Ventus shifted and looked up at Leon. “We wouldn’t have to go alone?” 

“No, you wouldn’t.” Leon said softly. He’d never wanted to talk about his feelings. The whole idea sounded stupid and he scoffed at it his entire life. It was only now that he was desperate for his sons to live their best lives that it sounded like a good idea. If he couldn’t let them go alone then he’d have to suck it up and open up. 

He believed wholeheartedly it could help them, he just believed less that it would do him any good.

“I’d be right there the whole time.” Leon said softly. “And you’ll never have to be alone with the doctor. We’ll prove that doctors can be a good thing.” 

Vanitas inched closer. “What if…” he muttered. “What if they are bad?” 

“I’ll beat the crap out of them right there in the office.” Leon smiled faintly, hoping the boys would see the humor in it despite meaning every word. “No one hurts my boys. Any of them.” 

“And it’s supposed to help?” Vanitas asked, not looking at all convinced. 

“Not over night, but in time, yes.” Leon said, squeezing Ventus a little closer and offering Vanitas his hand to take. “They’ll be able to help with Ven’s anxiety and maybe they can help with you feeling cornered sometimes. I’ll be right there with you the whole time.” 

It was stupid of him to think they’d be able to trust a stranger so soon. He’d wanted to get them started and comfortable with talking before school started in the fall but he should have known better than to rush them. That was his mistake. 

“Okay.” Ventus said softly, still attached to his side. “As long as you come too.” 

Vanitas fidgeted and nodded. “Is...going to a doctor like this normal? Or are we that messed up?” 

“Not messed up.” Leon said quickly, hoping to make that clear. “Thousands of people have doctors they talk to. It’s not strange at all. It’s not strange for people like us to need that connection.” 

“Like us?” Ventus asked, face red and puffy but at least he’d stopped crying. “You too?” 

Leon nodded, faintly surprised when Vanitas finally took his outstretched hand. “I grew up in an orphanage in a place that was not very nice. There were too many kids, and the adults didn’t really want us. They were mean and sometimes they hurt us. Sometimes they touched us too, like your scary doctor.” 

Vanitas’ grip on his hand tightened. 

“I know you boys are scared.” Leon said, voice dropping to a near whisper. “And i promise you, i know exactly what you’re feeling. I grew up pissed off and never trusting any adult because i’d never met a nice one. I know how you boys feel and i’m going to do everything i can to make you feel protected.” 

Ventus make a choked sound again and Vanitas finally stepped forward, clinging to Leon’s other side to mirror his brother. 

“Promise?” Ventus asked in the same soft voice he had earlier. 

“Promise. If you’re ever uncomfortable, tell me. Scared, tell me. If you need something, ask me. Cloud and i are here for you.” Leon said, he bent enough to wrap his arms around them tightly, hugging them as hard as he could. He didn’t know if they’d be able to feel how much he wanted them in a hug but he’d try anyway. “I love you boys so much.” 

It brought the tears back and the shaking started but the twins clung to him just as tight. This was a turning point, a moment where he was going to have to make good on the promises he’d made to them for the rest of his life. He wanted to do that. 

Leon didn’t know how long the three of them stood there but the door finally cracked open with Cloud looking in. 

“There are you. Dinner’s here. Come eat.” Cloud leaned against the doorframe, admiring the sight. They’d seen Ventus offer bits of affection but Vanitas was much slower on it. It was harder to gain his trust but seeing him hugging Leon had his heart swelling.

“Okay.” Leon said, voice raw even though he wasn’t the one that had been crying. “We’re coming.” 

“Take your time, babes.” Cloud left to head back to the kitchen and Leon wasn’t really ready to let go yet. 

Leon had his friends and he’d been reunited with his sister at seventeen when he met his father for the first time, but the first person to ever really gain his trust had been Cloud. Falling in love with him had healed more than he ever thought possible as a teen. 

“Let’s go eat.” Leon said quietly, wiping away the tears on their faces with his sleeve. 

“Okay.” Ventus swallowed and linked his hands with his brothers. They would no doubt have a quiet night, letting the others talk around them but there was nothing wrong with that. They’d already turned a lot of corners tonight. 

~

“Where are my children!” Cloud called as he walked into the house with a little bag hanging off his wrist. 

“Papa’s home!” Sora and Roxas both yelled and ran out of the kitchen to greet him. He mourned the day they wouldn’t be excited when he got home. He’d had two morning classes and Tifa was taking over with her kickboxing class for the next few hours. He didn’t have to go back until later in the afternoon. 

With summer in full swing he had five kids at home to entertain and Leon was in the middle of his four week summer course. They’d considered a day camp but Ventus and Vanitus’ anxiety had that feeling like a bad idea. 

Instead they had a few babysitters on deck. Cid and or Vincent came on Fridays. Aerith had Mondays and Tuesdays unless she had a problem at the cafe. Last time Reno had stepped in to watch the boys for a few hours. He’d complained the most but the kids loved him. Ventus and Vanitas took a while to warm up but they seemed amused by him now. 

Yuffie had Wednesdays and Barret took Thursdays. Their differences in babysitting techniques kept the kids from getting board and calling so many in meant all of Cloud’s friends now knew they had adopted two more. It had been condensed into a night of pizza and presents and Leon standing guard over the older twins to make sure they were never uncomfortable. 

Reno and Rude had even gotten extra gifts for Riku, Sora, and Roxas so there was no lasting jealousy over the attention the older boys were getting. 

Next week would hopefully be less stressful when Denzel promised to spend the entire week with the boys but for now, Cloud had to keep his kids doing something. 

“We made bread!” Sora grinned up at Cloud. “Little baby loaves!” 

“I put pepperoni in mine.” Roxas said, both twins were pulling Cloud with them into the kitchen where the others waited with Aerith. 

“I could tell the second i walked in. It smells good in here.” Cloud said, setting his back on the table. “Everyone been good?” 

“Yeah,” Riku yawned. “We each got to make our own bread papa. What are we gonna do with it though? It’s too small for sandwiches.” 

Cloud shrugged “French toast?” that seemed to get immediate approval from all five kids. 

Aerith laughed softly and greeted Cloud with a smile of her own. “I figured they’d like to bake a bit today. They’re all pretty good at it.” 

“So begins your master plan of getting them to work at your cafe when they’re bigger.” Cloud laughed, getting swatted at playfully. 

“I would. So many yummy things there.” Roxas sighed loudly. 

“Do we get to eat there if we work there?” Riku asked, no doubt thinking about chocolate croissants. 

“In moderation.” Aerith mused, knowing full well these boys could eat her out of business 

Cloud watched Ventus and Vanitas who sat at the kitchen table, their shirts not as covered in flour as the others but they hadn’t fully escaped the white spots either. They were quiet, but seemed happy enough. Being trusted enough to use the stove, even with supervision nearby had been a big deal for them. They enjoyed having a little responsibility and that had given Cloud his own idea for the afternoon. 

“How long before the bread’s all done?” Sora asked. 

“A few more minutes.” Aerith said. “Please be patient.” 

“What will we do now?” Roxas asked, sharing a look with his twin. They were still at the age where they needed to be constantly entertained and Leon never liked the idea of sitting them in front of a screen. TV time was fine but it needed to equal out other activities. 

Cloud snorted. “One of these days i’m gonna put you kids on an airship for a month and then you can see what being bored really is. Gaia forbid you actually _say_ your bored. Grandpop will make you regret it in a snap by giving you a long list of chores you don’t want to do.” 

Aerith mimicked his snort, finishing up the last of the dishes. “Speaking from experiences?” 

“I once had to polish the ceiling of the boiler room.” Cloud scowled at her. “Do you have any idea how stupid and potentially dangerous that was? Just because i was complaining about something. I nearly gave Vincent a heart attack when he came in and i was hanging from the pipe work by my legs.” He cracked a smile. “Cid got into so much trouble for that.” 

Aerith laughed and the younger twins laughed along with her despite only having an imaginary visual for what he was talking about. 

“Did you get hurt?” Ventus asked quietly. 

“No.” Cloud smiled. “Grandpop would have never actually told me to do anything that would have hurt me. The point was to give me a really hard task in hopes i’d stop whining. At the time i loved climbing up into the pipes. It was my own personal jungle gym." 

“I wanna see it.” Vanitas muttered. “The inside of a big airship.” 

“You will, i promise.” Cloud muse, already trying to figure out what day he’d be free. “Maybe we’ll go visit pops and Vincent one afternoon. We’ll get underfoot and be annoying.” 

Riku smirked. “Is that why grandpop says your a menace?” 

Cloud shrugged, looking as innocent as possible. “Maybe?” 

“It absolutely is.” Aerith chided, smiling as she flicked his ear. “It’s no wonder you can handle so many children. You’re the biggest child here.” 

“Hurtful words, Aerith.” Cloud said, gesturing for the younger twins to sit at the table with the others. “I do have something for you kids to do for a while though.” He then had to snatch the bag on the table before Sora grabbed at it. 

Cloud and Sora stuck their tongues out at each other and laughed. Cloud stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a small silver key. “What’s this?” 

“A key.” Riku blinked. 

“To what” 

“An airship!” Sora guessed with a grin. 

“New car!” Roxas added. 

Riku hummed faintly. “How does a key give us something to do?

Cloud pointed at him. “Not a guess.” 

“It’s a key to a house.” Vanitas muttered. 

“Correct!” Cloud grinned. “More specifically, it is a key to this house.” He set the key down onto the table and slid it in front of Vanitas. 

Vanitas blinked at it in confusion before glancing up at Cloud. “Um, for me?” 

“For you.” Cloud agreed, pulling out four more keys and putting on in front of each child. “You are all old enough to have a key to the front door. You can keep them in your school bags or something.” 

He dug through the bag and pulled out several key rings in different colors. Followed by little plastic letters. Two R’s, two V’s, and an S. “You can paint your letters and this way everyone will be able to tell your keys apart.” 

“We can paint it! Yay!” Sora grinned, grabbing the S that was no doubt for him. 

“That’s a very nice idea, Cloud.” Aerith commented, heading to the hall closet where the craft materials were kept. "I'll get the paints."

“Can i try the key in the door?” Roxas asked, bouncing in his seat. 

“Once it’s on the key ring.” Cloud said, watching as Riku had already plucked the yellow key ring for himself and went about trying to shove his key onto it. 

Ventus cautiously took the gold key ring, cheeks pink in embarrassment. Cloud could have sighed in relief. He and Leon had been hoping this was a good idea. A little more responsibility, a little more trust, had the older twins feeling included. 

Aerith returned with the brushes and paints. “We’ll let the keychains dry before connecting those to the key ring please.” 

“Okay.” Roxas said, running to the sink to grab water to paint with. 

Painting was something they often did when Yuffie was around and they were big enough to handle it on their own. All they generally needed was someone to keep an eye on things and remind them to not paint the table. 

Cloud was going to do just that when Riku ran off and returned seconds later with pages of a newspaper to lay under their keychains while they painted. 

Look at him raising responsible kids. 

They painted with only a low chatter of noise, the smell of paints clashing with the smell of freshly baked breads. It was good progress to see all five of them getting along in one place. Ventus and Vantias were slowly learning that the other children weren’t out to get them or even get them in trouble, and the younger were learning to let the older twins move at their own pace. 

Now that Ventus and Vanitas had been part of their family for a month the novelty of the new arrivals had worn off and a sense of normalcy was being created. 

When the keychains were dry and slices of bread had been sampled with butter, everyone settled. Roxas and Sora had run to the front door, both of them practicing using their new key on the lock. Riku had followed along at a slower pace that hid how he was just as eager to do the same.

Ventus and Vanitas had stayed behind, the pair sitting close together and speaking softly while they held onto their new keys. 

“Cloud?” Vanitas finally muttered. “You’re sure this is okay?” 

Of the two of them, Vanitas tended to be the more cocky. He often hid his own insecurities behind Ventus’ anxiety. Seeing him so openly unsure now was important. Cloud might have been reading too much into it, but seeing the boys vulnerable side hopefully meant they were being more trusted. 

“Vanitas. This is your home. You’re permanent home. You’re just as entitled to have that key as Riku and the others. It’s your proof that you’ll always be able to get back inside.” Cloud said, walking up behind the boys to ruffle their hair the same way he did to the younger set of twins. 

Ventus nodded shyly. “Thank you…” 

“We love you.” Cloud said softly, speaking to just the two of them. “You belong here.”

The pair didn’t answer, but they didn’t burst into tears this time either. That was also a plus. Emotions were a pain and these two were still learning to deal with many of theirs. 

It was finally Ventus that cleared this throat. “So are we having french toast for dinner? Cause of all the bread?” 

Cloud breathed out a laugh. “You know, yeah, we could. Want to help?” 

The older twins both nodded, new house keys shoved into their pockets for safe keeping. 

~

Leon was ready for air by the time they’d arrived at the Great Maw. He’d had a noon appointment along side Ventus and Vanitas with the therapist and all three of them were feeling worn out. 

They went on Sundays and had only had three appointments so far and Leon was nearly praying for things to improve. The doctor was fine and he’d found a woman because she had oddly enough been recommended to him by his friend Quistis. She was an expert in her field and dealt with family trauma’s often. 

Leon had privately explained to her what he knew so she knew about their triggers early on and that seemed to help her navigate. She hadn’t jumped right into bruising problems and instead had both boys and Leon introduce themselves. It was a start, even if it was killing Leon inside. 

Neither boy had said a word during their first appointment and had instead clung to Leon like a lifeline. That was apparently normal. 

This appointment had gone a little better. Ventus answered a few questions here and there but Vanitas seemed content to cling to Leon’s arm and pretend nothing was directed at him. Leon found answering questions himself to be mind numbing but the boys seemed to like learning about him. 

He already had a sense for how things would be going. The questions would continue, letting the boys go from one topic to another as if she wasn’t leading them to the problem areas at all. She was good, Leon freely admitted that. 

Every appointment ended with him curled up in bed with Cloud later that night, talking about the real answers he just couldn’t give in front of the boys, not just yet. Cloud would hold onto him, and remind him that everything was okay now. Things had changed. He had changed. All for the better. 

He just hoped things got easier in therapy for the twins. He didn’t want the weight of their old wounds to be carried over into their teenage years. He wanted them to be able to love themselves in ways he couldn’t at their age. He wanted them to have the whole world. 

If nothing else he hoped the day would end better than it started. After a truly time stopping two hours in therapy, Leon took them out for the day. He was meeting Cloud with the other three boys at the Great Maw where Tifa and dozens of others would be waiting. In the dry valley was a festival of sorts, something kept secret from tourists and all of the locals looked forward to year round. 

There was food and drinking, games and dancing. Children always ran off to play between the peaks and beg for food. Once the sun set the fireworks began. The first time he’d gone with Cloud had been mesmerizing, at least what he remembered. The end of the evening had faded into a drunken haze but that stupor had still ended with Cloud in his bed. 

“This is every year?” Vanitas asked, suddenly remembering how to talk now that they were out of the doctors office. 

“Yes, we never miss it.” Leon said, locking his car and nudging the twins along with him. The crowd was intimidating but he always met Cloud in the same spot near the valley ledge where flowers bloomed. Cloud had once told him that Aerith had planted them and to this day he didn’t know if he’d been serious or not. 

“What do we do?” Ventus asked, almost enamored by the sheer amount of people. 

“Just like what we talked about today in our session.” Leon said, trying to push those topics into their every day life. “Use your good judgement the best you can, but have fun okay? The others will be there to play with. There will be lots of kids here too. You can play and we’ll grab all of you something to eat. Either Cloud or i will be waiting in the same spot should of you need us.” 

“By the flowers.” Vanitas repeated what he’d heard earlier. “We’re going to the flowers now?” 

“That’s right. That’s where Cloud is waiting for us. I know that the normal rules are to stay where you can see us but just stay relatively close to the flowers and that will be good enough.” Leon said, steering the boys through the crowd and towards their friends. “You’ll be able to find one of us should you get uncomfortable for any reason. If not us grandpop or Vincent will be there.” 

“Okay.” Ventus muttered, not sounding super thrilled but he was interested in everything around them. Leon was relatively confident the other three would look after them. 

“What if we can’t find you?” Vanitas asked, voice almost too low to be heard. 

Leon stopped and turned both twins to look at him. “Once you see where our meeting spot is, you’ll see how it’s hard to miss. If you want to stay with us you can. If you want to go play, that’s fine too. This is a safe place but if you are uncomfortable, we’re here. If you need something, ask. Want something, ask.” He’d been repeating that same thing since the boys had come home and so far, they’d hadn’t asked for much that wasn’t food related. 

“Okay.” Ventus said, looking faintly more confident. Vanitas offered a nod. 

It only took a few minutes of walking for several things to catch their eye. Games, snacks, and Leon was sure Cloud had several dollars to pass out to the boys for them to play the games of their choosing. Cid would sneak them more. 

In a few turns they arrived at the flower patch where Cloud sat on a large quilt next to Aerith and Vincent. It seemed to be their turn for holding down the fort while others wandered. 

The twins looked surprised to see them all sitting so close to the edge of the valley surrounded by blossoms. It really was hard to miss. 

“Hey, we miss anything?” Leon asked. 

Cloud smiled up at them, proud beyond all stupid reason that Leon was in therapy with the boys. “Just Reno challenging Yuffie to a drinking contest and then this woman was hitting on Lightning. I think Lightning must have met her before but i have never seen Lightning roll her eyes so hard. Didn’t think too much of it at first but, i haven’t seen either for a while.” 

“You’re lying.” Leon grinned. 

“I saw both incidents.” Aerith commented, not looking up from the picnic basket she’d brought that was full of non alcoholic drinks for the kids. “Both happened.” 

Cloud offered the twins a smile. “How are you two doing?” He never asked how therapy went and instead asked about their day in general. 

Ventus shrugged and Vanitas looked around. “This place is really big. I don’t know where to look first.” 

“Well,” Cloud moved enough to hand both boys a roll of dollars. “Have fun. Riku and Lea are right over there if you’re looking for a starting point.” He pointed and Riku’s shining silver hair was hard to miss. 

The twins exchanged a long look before nodding. They shared one last look at their parents. 

“Someone will always be on this blanket, waiting.” Leon repeated, taking a seat on the quilt beside Cloud. “Don’t worry.” 

“Kay.” Ventus mumbled and took Vantias’ hand before chasing after Riku and Lea before they got out of sight. 

“How did it go?” Vincent asked the second they were out of ear shot. “They didn’t look as stressed as last weekend.” 

Leon gestured to the activities. “I think the distraction definitely helped. Vanitas still won’t talk and Ventus is better with short answers. I think it’s because when he starts talking he has trouble stopping and he feels like he says too much.” 

“What about you?” Cloud asked, lacing their fingers together. “How are you feeling about it.” 

Leon sighed. “Let’s just say, i hope my opinion changes along with the boys. I think it could be really good for them. I’m less convinced i’ll do me any good.” 

Aerith made a thoughtful sound and patted his shoulder. “You being there for those boys is the most selfless thing you could have ever done. You’re setting an example for them and despite what you think, they’re watching that example very closely.” 

Leon nodded once, and hated how it was exactly what he needed to hear. He liked hearing someone beside Cloud say they weren’t failing miserably. 

“Cloud should try it too.” Vincent muttered, getting scowled at a second later. “No. You should. You’ve grown over the years and you’re much better than before but talking to someone is healthy.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Cloud muttered. 

Vincent smirked and brought his knee up so he could lean his arm on it. “Tell me, if those boys looked up at you and asked you to come to a session would you be able to deny them?” 

Cloud nearly winced, knowing the answer instantly. “No.” 

“I’m sure we’ll have appointments with the entire family at some point.” Leon said, squeezing his husbands hand. He knew how hard certain things were for Cloud. He knew what kinds of things haunted him and so did Vincent. “Right now all the focus is on Ven and Vani. If nothing else, the difference in leaving the office is night and day. Vanitas talked the whole way here.” 

“Sounds like good progress to me. How have the night terrors been?” Aerith asked. Only a few of their friends knew the details of the boys stress and they kept it in a confidential circle. 

“As a whole not too awful.” Cloud said, “But it’s always worse the night before an appointment. He seems okay but it’s just buried stress.” 

Vincent hummed. “Sounds familiar.” 

Cloud actually flushed and Leon pulled him closer to press a kiss to his jaw. “It’s improvement. Baby steps.” 

“There you are!” Cid’s voice carried closer, bags of food in hand. He looked like he must have stopped at every food vendor he came across. 

“Did you actually get some of everything?” Vincent huffed, voice filled with fondness. 

“Damn right.” Cid said, dropping the bags. “Let’s eat. I saw Rude chasing down Reno and Yuffie. Damn drunks.” 

Cloud snorted. “Right pops, you’re totally sober.” 

“I didn’t say all that, just that they were the damn drunks causing a ruckus.” Cid mused, lowering himself next to Vincent. 

They watched the boys running around in a large group of children. Sora, Kairi and Roxas could practically be heard laughing while they spun around with other kids their age, probably from their class at school. 

Riku and Lea were much the same, going back and forth to different groups of friends depending on the game. What was surprising was Ventus and Vanitas talking with a little blue haired girl they didn’t recognize but it was them socializing which was a big deal. 

Cloud and Leon both kept half an eye on the kids the whole time, wishing that it would go well. If Ventus and Vanitas needed anything it was some good memories to help block out the bad ones. 

Their own friends came and went. Tifa sat with them for a while before wandering off again with the promise to be back before the fire works. Barret was on patrol circling the festival and Zack had appeared briefly to offer a cheerful hello before wandering back off with Angeal again. 

Leon and Cloud took a turn wandering, letting Cid and Vincent guard the blanket should any of the boys return. They walked hand in hand, both of them grabbing a beer that would be finished before they made it back and ended up buying trinkets for the boys to save for later. Leon even found something to send his sister. 

Music played from all corners and dancers were breaking out in all directions. It really was a merry sort of day that had a little something for everyone. Just before they headed back to the flowers, Cloud caught Denzel by the collar and mocked him for spending all of his free time with Marlene instead of stopping by to say hello to his nephews. 

The playful bickering went on until Leon had had enough and dragged Cloud away again. 

“You going to be okay with the fire works?” Cloud asked. 

“Shouldn’t i be asking you that?” Leon countered, squeezing Cloud’s hand. 

Cloud sighed and shrugged. Loud noises didn’t affect him as badly as they used to but he still avoided them where he could. “I’ll be alright. You’re the one with the headache. You’re squinting. Was the appointment worse than you said?”

Leon grunted, “No, just not a fan of talking about myself like that. I just can’t tell the boys it’ll be great for them but not for me. Makes my a hypocrite.” 

“You’re a really good dad.” Cloud muttered, pulling his head closer to steal a kiss. “I don’t think i could sit there and talk about my demons in front of the kids.” 

“I’m doing it. You don’t have to.” Leon said firmly. He’d thought about it when he’d originally had the idea, but he’d never put Cloud through that. “But Vincent was right. If they asked you to go, you would. That’s what makes you a good dad too. Only one of us need suffer at a time.” 

“You wouldn’t think of it as suffering if you saw how Ven and Vani look at you. Like your the hero in one of the kids stories. Always there to make things alright.” 

Leon snorted and let go of Cloud’s hand just to slid his arm around his waist. “Says the man that single-handedly chases nightmares away. We’re doing this. Not drowning quite yet. Now are you sure you’re going to be okay for the fireworks? We usually left before those started.” 

“Mhm,” Cloud said, leaning on Leon as they walked. “You’ll just have to hold my hand to make me feel better and not get too mad if i kick you or something during a nightmare of my own tonight."

“Stupid.” Leon muttered, pulling Cloud closer to kiss like they were still dating and not married with five kids. 

When the sun set the children all took off towards their respective families to eat and wait for the fire works to start. Even Lightning had returned at some point and had Lea, Kairi, and Roxas telling her all about the games they’d won. 

Aerith had passed out plates to everyone who practically attacked the food that had been collected from various adults. Riku and Sora were already watching the sky, impatiently waiting for the show to begin. 

All things considered, the outing seemed to be successful. 

“Squall?” Ventus said with a small voice when he sat beside Leon. He shifted uncomfortably and Vanitas inched closer to be right beside him. 

“What’s wrong?” Leon asked instantly, “Are you okay?” 

It snagged Cloud’s attention who leaned on Leon’s shoulder to listen. “Fireworks start soon.” He added, wondering if the boys had their own triggers with loud noises. They should have asked before now.

Ventus nodded. “Just, um…” 

“We thought of something we wanted.” Vanitas continued. His voice has started strong but faded off into a whisper as he lost steam. “I mean, you said...to ask…” 

“We did.” Leon agreed, relieved that they weren’t hurt or panicked. “What would you like? Something here?” 

“No, um…” Ventus shared a looked with his twin and Vanitas heaved a heavy sigh, deciding to be the one to ask. 

“We’ve been talking about it. We wanted to know, um, can we maybe visit our sister?”

Leon’s eyes widened and he heard Cloud gasp beside him. “Your what?” 

The whistles started in rapid succession. One by one the fireworks cracked over head in a series of booms and pretty colors. 

Cloud and Leon however were at a loss and ended up holding onto each other tightly. How were they supposed to answer? 

What sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter* you thought i forgot Xion....... 
> 
> someone help me, this will never end...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Night Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379630) by [kutikue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutikue/pseuds/kutikue)


End file.
